A little of both worlds
by Shrimply-irresistible
Summary: This is a fanfic based on FMA, it contians spoilers from the whole anime series and spoilers from the manga. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie! New chapter up! WOOT!
1. Forgotten?

Disclaimers and Warnings:_ My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed! This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

_

* * *

_

Forgotten?

Pinako Rockbell sat at the kitchen table, smoking her pipe. Before her lay a catalogue for automail, of course, it was from Rush Valley Paninya had been kind enough to leave it after her first visit. Pinako looked over the pages carefully so as not to miss any of the details. A loud thud echoed through the room.

"Morning, Granny!" Winry said cheerfully from the bottom of the stairs. Pinako was puzzled, just the night before she could hear Winry crying herself to sleep saying 'Why did Ed have to leave me?' Yet here she was happy as could be, so Pinako decided not to bring him up.

"You sure are cheerful this morning." Pinako pointed out shutting the catalogue book.

"I'm going to Riza's house today." Winry said sitting across from her grandmother. Winry thought back to when she first met Riza, she was only eleven. It was the day that Riza and Colonel Mustang had come to talk to Ed about joining the military.

------

_Riza was sitting out in the foyer; Winry came to keep her company. Winry brought a tray of two teacups one for the Lieutenant the other for herself._

_"Here you go." Winry said with a monotone._

_"Oh, thank you." The Lieutenant said cheerfully taking a cup._

_"Um… Mrs. Second Lieutenant…" Winry said nervously._

_"Ah, call me Riza, Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you." Riza said holding her hand out for Winry to shake. Winry simply looked at her hand and asked,_

_"Riza… have you ever shot anyone before?" Riza's eyes widened._

_"Yes I have many of them, yup." Winry looked ahead holding her teacup tightly; it had a small chip in it from when Winry had dropped it._

_"I don't like people from the military. Because both my mom and dad were taken to the battlefield and were killed there. And on top of that, now that guy called Mustang is trying to take them away. Please don't take them away." Riza's eyes softened._

_"I don't want them to become part of the military… the military isn't going to take them away. It will be their choice weather to come or not. To tell the truth I don't like the military either. Because at times, I am forced to take lives." Winry was confused,_

_"Then why are you in the military?"_

_"There is someone I need to protect." Riza said simply. "It was not because I was forced by someone. But it was my own free will. It is my own choice to pull the trigger. For the person who I must protect. Until the day that the person accomplishes his goal… I will pull the trigger without doubt. If those kids have strong wills, they will decide for themselves and go toward that path. Even if the path is a muddy river." As soon as Riza finished the door next to Riza and Winry opened and a stern looking man emerged. He looked down at Riza,_

_"Let's go."_

_"Okay. Goodbye Miss…" Riza said in a partial wave._

_"Oh, I'm Winry." Winry said holding her hand out as Riza had done earlier._

_"Ah, Winry, I hope we meet again." Riza said accepting the handshake_

------

Winry snapped back to the present when she heard her name.

"What is it, granny?" Winry asked scratching her head.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Pinako asked getting up from her place at the table.

"Let me fix it, granny you rest." Winry said getting up and going to the stove, she turned on the front eye. Den, the family dog, got up from his dog bed and trotted over to Winry nudging her with his nose. Winry got eye level with him, "What is it, Den?" Den licked her with his warm, wet tongue.

"I guess he wants his breakfast." Pinako pointed out smirking. Winry pulled a mug out of the cabinet and scooped Den up some food. By now, Den had scooted his bowl over to Winry's feet urging her to pour the delicious dog food in the bowl.

"You anxious pup!" Winry said picking up his bowl and filling it with the bland smelling stuff. Winry sat it well away from her cooking space. When Winry turned around to get a pan from the top shelf in the cabinet, she put her hand on the hot eye. "Ouch!" Winry screamed pulling her hand back quickly. She ran cold water in the sink and passed her hand underneath.

"You okay?" Pinako called from her seat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The blonde said getting out three eggs for the two of them. She let out a yawn and cracked the eggs on the pan's edge. The yolk bubbled as she let it drip into the pan. There was a knock at the door as Winry put the last egg in.

"I'll get it, Winry." Pinako said making her way toward the door. She pulled the pipe from her mouth, "Hello, Riza. Come in Winry has just started breakfast, will you join us?"

"Sure." Riza said smiling. Riza was not in her usual military uniform, she had gone casual today. It was Saturday and Riza was glad to have a day off. "Winry, do you remember Dr. Tim Marco?"

"Isn't he the guy that told Ed and Al about the philosopher's stone and killed all those people?" Winry asked cracking two more eggs.

"Sunny side up. Yes, the Fuhrer's secretary, also referred to as Sloth, transported him to a 'safe place.' Havoc did some investigating and found that the Dr. was actually executed that day. So Marco is on the other side of the gate now. And if Ed finds him he can return here, to Amestris." Riza said, walking over to Winry.

"So, your point?" Winry asked pulling out the spatula to flip a few of the eggs.

"What, what do you mean so?" Riza asked confused. "Excuse me Ms. Rockbell may I talk to Winry outside?" Riza asked Pinako. Pinako nodded and took the spatula from Winry's hand. Riza grabbed Winry's hand and they walked outside. "Winry what is your problem?" Riza asked confused. "Yesterday on the phone you said and I quote, 'Oh, Riza I don't know how long I can stay away from Ed! Is there any possible way he can come back?'"

"Riza, don't get me wrong but the chances are one in a million that he will return to Amestris to be with me. Why wait for an eternity when I can move on? Besides, Ed has probably forgotten." Winry answered nonchalantly. "Plus if Ed left Amestris and didn't stay with me it must mean he doesn't love me." Riza's jaw dropped,

"What? But you were so crazy over him! How can you forget him overnight? Unless you're Envy, I think you're crazy!" Winry just shook her head.

"Let's go eat breakfast, Riza I think the eggs are done." The two walked back inside Riza shaking her head.

"They were so perfect for each other." Riza muttered to herself.

* * *

Whadda ya think? Please review!!!! I enjoy constructive criticism. Thanks 

-Victoria


	2. A Way Back Home

Disclaimers and Warnings:_ My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed! This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read! _

* * *

A Way Back Home

"Edward!" A familiar voice called.

"Hughes." Ed answered seeing the police officer dressed in black. "What is it?" Ed asked inquisitively.

"Where is Alphonse?" Hughes asked pulling Ed into Gracia's flower shop.

"He's hanging out with Noah, sorry he'll be late." Ed answered sitting down at one of the small, round, metal tables. "What is it, Hughes?"

"Do you remember the name Dr. Tim Marco?" Hughes did not remember anything from the other side of the gate; however, he did go to Ed or Al whenever a random person appeared out of nowhere. In fact, Hughes had a plethora of cases similar to this. All solved by Edward Elric.

"Marco? He's the guy that wrote the recipe for the philosopher's stone. I thought he was still alive." Ed said thinking aloud.

"Ah, so you do remember him. You think he can help you get back to Amestris?" Hughes asked.

"How do you figure I want to go back?" Ed asked bluntly.

"You love that mechanic girl don't cha?" Hughes asked smirking just waiting for one of Ed's infamous rants. It didn't come. "What's wrong, Ed?" Ed sat there, in silence, a blank look on his face; he was thinking.

"Loved." Was all Ed said as he walked out of the flower shop. Hughes took off his hat and slid his hand through his hair.

"That's odd." Hughes said watching the blond walk toward his small townhouse. Alphonse came running in, having come from the other direction.

"Maes, you wanted to see me?" Hughes smiled.

"Al, you remember Dr. Marco don't you? He was the man that wrote the recipe for the philosopher's stone. I hear he's just come from the other side. Go to him. Find out how to go back and take Ed with you. You two need to go home. There's no reason you should be stuck here. Go, for me." Hughes said using what Ed had told him about Marco to remind Al. Al stood still trying his best to remember Marco, he couldn't.

"I don't remember him, but I will go ask him about how to get back."

"Good boy." Hughes said patting Al on the back. "He lives off Hinter dem Bahnhof house number twelve." Al nodded and walked out the door to go find Marco.

------

Al knocked on the door of house number twelve, he winced. Whenever Al was in the suit of armor, he had to knock louder, for the knock would sound hollow. And who answers the door to someone hollow? Al wouldn't.

"Yes? Who is it?" A man with black and grey hair asked, he frowned. "Where did you get that coat?" Al looked down, realizing that he was wearing Ed's coat and Marco had recognized it.

"My name is Alphonse… Elric. This is my brother Ed Elric's coat." Al answered making sure he used his last name so Marco might remember.

"So, you got your body back?" Marco asked smiling, which was rare. "Come in, Al."

"Thanks, do you know how to get back… across the gate I mean?" Al asked smiling back.

"Yes, but I don't want to go back so you can have it." Marco said pulling a hot pink stone out of his pocket. He placed it in Alphonse's hands. "Make a transmutation circle and put the stone in the middle. Then use your blood and whoever's blood is going with you to make a transmutation. Lastly, sit back and relax. You'll be dumped back into Amestris. Most likely at Central." Al closed his hand around the stone, and dropped it in his pocket.

"Thank you so much, Marco!" Al said firmly shacking Marco's hand.

-----

When Ed opened the door to Al and his home, Al tried his best to keep from smiling.

"I need your help with something, Ed." Al had it all planned out.

"What is it?" Ed asked not suspecting a thing.

"I can't lift this box in the basement. We can move it together I know, it's not too heavy. However, I need help!" Al said standing up going toward the basement.

"Forget it."

"Aw, are you afraid it's gonna be too heavy for your small, little, tiny hands?" Al said like he was talking to a five year old. He knew exactly how to push Ed's buttons.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?" Ed asked angrily breezing past Al. Both were down in the basement. "Where is this box?" Ed asked cheeks red with anger because his own brother called his hands small, which probably was referring to his whole being.

"Over there." Al smirked. He had placed a dull butcher's knife inside, the blade poking through the masking tape. The box was just so heavy to put enough weight on the knife causing gashes to appear on one's hands. Ed put his hands on the box's side and tilted it backwards. Both brothers put their hands right on the knife. When they lifted it, Ed screamed in shock and let go of the box. Causing all of its weight to be put on Al. The box really was heavy and Al's hands became trapped between the concrete floor and the blade. One of Al's hands was on its side the other on the back. When the knife cut, it cut deep and Ed could not get the box of with his human hand. So he put his flesh hand down, the blood landing on the faded circle Al had drawn around the box. At that same time, a drop of Al's blood hit the concrete and a yellow light shone around them. Al's plan had worked! The gate appeared in front of them.

"There is a passing fee." A familiar voice stated. Ed looked up and squinted. At the top of the gate, someone was perched.

"Wrath?" Al called seeing the small figure too. Wrath hopped down with a thud.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wrath asked confused.

"Going back to Amestris." Al stated calmly

"AL! You planned this didn't you?! Why you little…"

"Aw, shut up Ed!" Wrath said angrily. "You haven't changed a bit have you? I thought you were all mature now. But no. What do you two have for a passing fee?" Al reached into his pocket and pulled out the philosopher's stone. Ed was fuming over what Wrath said until he saw the stone. Ed and Wrath's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that?" Ed asked bemused.

"Marco." Al answered quickly. "So, here ya go Wrath."

"There is a slight problem." Wrath said grinning. "There has to be three people in order for a philosopher's stone to work."

"Are you grinning because you get to take our lives or because we failed? If you say either I will wipe that grin off of your…"

"Calm down, Elric. Al, it's so boring in here. Why don't you guys take me with you? Don't worry I'll go back to my original, cute, harmless self." Wrath said giving the Elric brothers puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind." Al said cheerfully, Ed just grunted. The gate's doors opened and the three boys were pulled in.

* * *

I like how Ed gets mad when all talks about how small his hands are! Review please? 

-Victoria


	3. Welcome Home?

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some hints of RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

Welcome home?

The phone pierced the silence in Riza's home. 'What now?' Riza thought catching the phone in mid ring.

"Hello, Hawkeye speaking."

"Riza you need to change your greeting. How are you?" A familiar voice said.

"Roy Mustang, do not try to sweet talk me. Please. What is it?" Riza asked rolling her eyes. Blake Hayate walked up to Riza and sat down. Riza scratched the pup's head turning her focus from Roy's flirtatious attitude.

"There have been sightings of Alchemy on Jack Island. I pulled a few strings and we get to go together." Roy said ignoring Riza's complaint of him sweet-talking. He smirked.

"Isn't Jack Island where the Elrics were sent when Izumi was training them?" Riza asked smiling as Black Hayate looked up at her.

"Yeah, get your uniform on and meet me in Dublith." Roy said hanging up before Riza could answer. The hum of an open line rang in Riza's ears, she sat on her bed. In one hour she was waiting at the old dock, the moonlight glistening on the lake.

"Beautiful, huh?" The voice made Riza jump.

"Roy!" She said angrily tugging at his uniform. The two officers got in the rickety old boat and set off for Jack Island. It was not long before they reached the island. The two walked for a while, when Roy spun Riza around. She tried to pull away but the stubborn Colonel would not let her out of his grasp. Roy pushed her against a near by tree and gazed into her red-brown eyes. She began to blush, so did he. They stayed in this position for a while, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know, you sure are beautiful in the moonlight." Roy said smirking. Riza looked down, and blushed a bright crimson. Roy put his hand on her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He was quite surprised when she kissed back. The kiss was held for what seemed like hours and when the two finally separated, Riza punched Roy lightly.

"Sweet talker." Was all she said; then she regained her composure and continued walking. Riza gasped at what she saw. It was the center of the island, but there were three figures lying on the ground.

"What is it Riz…" Roy gasped also. One of the figures stood up, he had a familiar outline, the hair was uncombed and long, two pieces stood up, and the moonlight hit him just so you could see his eyes. The boy's eyes were purple, a homunculus? No it couldn't be. Another figure stood up, this one a bit shorter, and a familiar antenna stood up. Riza ran in front of the Colonel and hugged the last figure to stand up. This one had a red coat.

"Alphonse!" Riza called. "Edward." She said looking to the next figure, "and Wrath." Riza finished rubbing the last figure's head. Then that old familiar voice was heard.

"What's Colonel Sarcasm doing here?"

"Edward?" Roy asked not hesitating to give Ed a 'manly hug'. (The kind where they barley touch bodies and smack each other on the back.) Ed smiled and said,

"I didn't know you loved me, Colonel." Roy smacked Ed atop his head.

"You look unusually taller." Roy smirked.

"What? You think I'm a runt. I'm nineteen now!" Ed said angrily.

"You are no where near as tall as you imagined you would be. Remember, brother back in Xenotime when you thought Russel was nineteen?" Al asked grinning. Ed turned up his nose about to say something smart when he remembered what Russel had said that really ticked him off.

-----

_Ed and Al get in the basement and begin to go over the plan. The door swings open and two boys stand there. One looking angry._

_"By any chance are you the ones…" Al tries to ask._

_"Stealing our names?" Ed finishes loudly._

_"I take it that means you are the real Ed, in the suit." Russel says nonchalantly. Al points to himself._

_"Me?"_

_"No, you dolt! I'm Ed, not him! Why does everybody always think that?" Ed asks angrily waving his hands in the air._

_"Huh? So you're the older brother?" Fletcher, the younger of the false Elrics, asks._

_"RIGHT!" Ed screams as Fletcher hides behind his older brother._

_"Try to tone it down a notch," Russel says smirking. Ed snarls. "Or the gunman will realize you're here. How bizarre, the real younger brother wears a suit of armor to protect himself. It's hard to believe you're only fourteen." Russel says walking towards the real brothers._

_"How do you know so much about us?" Al asks threateningly. Russel stops in front of Ed._

_"You wanna start somethin' with me?" Ed asks, fists clenched._

_"No I don't want to fight with you, Ed so why don't you turn around and go home? And leave us to take care of things around here." Russel asks still smirking._

_"That's not the way you beg someone to do something." Ed points to the ground, not taking his eyes of Russel. "On your knees." Ed commands. The two stare at each other as Ed starts repeatedly pointing to the ground. "I said get down on the ground!" Russel shrugs,_

_"What? So we can see eye to eye. Surely you must be used to people looking down on you." Ed's face gets fire red. He attempts to punch Russel numerous times but keeps missing, Russel does not stop smiling. The two fight and the real Elrics are soon kicked out. Ed and Al are sitting on a moonlit hill._

_"You know, I wonder what those brother's real names are. Or if they're really even brothers at all. And I wonder if the older brother is actually much older than you are or…" Al doesn't finish his sentence, before he is punched over by Ed._

_"Size doesn't mean anything!" Ed says angrily._

_------_

"Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him?!" Ed asked coming back to the present. Replacing Al's face with Russel's.

"What a spaz," Wrath said, pointing out Ed's slow remark. "It's almost as bad as when you saw me for the first time.

_------_

_"Is someone out there?" Izumi, the Elric's teacher, asks looking up from the Elrics toward the bushes._

_"What are you talking about? Of course there is, someone was out there when we were kids too." Ed pointed out. The brothers had previously been to the island when they were first starting Alchemy training._

_"We figured it was just the same guy in the mask as before." Alphonse pointed out. There had been a masked man attacking them on the island when they were kids, claiming it was his island._

_"Impossible, since I was the brute in the mask back then." Mason, a worker at Izumi's butcher shop and the man that brought Izumi on the boat, replied._

_"Wait a minute that was you the whole time?" Ed asked screaming._

_"Yes, I sent him to make sure you didn't die." Izumi said coolly._

_"He nearly killed us!" Ed screamed._

_"It looks like we don't have time to discuss this right now." Izumi said looking toward the bushes. A boy dressed in the same clothes as Ed had appeared, smiling._

_"You really don't know who this is?" Al asked inquisitively._

_"Trust me, if we were gonna send someone here with you, it wouldn't be a kid. I would have just come to look after you myself like last time." Mason explained shaking his head._

_"Look after us? You tried to kill us!" Al said in a squeaky voice._

_"I was just doing my job," Mason said quickly. "Izumi told me to toughen you up a little bit." Ed got mad._

_"Nearly dieing of starvation and getting our asses beat was supposed to toughen us up?"_

_"How can you do that to kids? What kind of monster are you?" Al asked still in the high-pitched voice._

_"Stop pitching a fit about the past and think of someone other than yourselves!" Izumi said after a few minutes of silence._

_"Yes ma'am," Ed and Al said in unison. Izumi began to walk toward the bushes._

_"Teacher?" Ed asked worried about what the wild boy would do._

_"He's just a kid; he probably climbed in someone's boat and drifted here on accident. I'm sure his parents are looking for him. I'll find out." Izumi said she then began to cough up blood. (At that time, neither of the brothers knew why she was doing that. Turns out that's what killed her, internal problems.) The wild boy panics and bends down to get a rock. He then transmutes it to his hand; both Elric brothers look toward the blue light._

_"Brother, that light!" Al points out._

_"That kid's an alchemist!" Ed claims getting up and running towards the kid._

_"Ed, wait!" Izumi calls after him; however, Ed tackles the boy to find out some answers. The boy cries out attempting to push Ed off him. Ed is too persistent and pins him down harder._

_"Listen, you!" Ed screams grabbing the boy's right fist. The boy hits Ed in the head, with what seems like a rock. "You turned your own fist into stone?" Ed asks realizing that's what the boy was transmuting. The boy continues to struggle. Another transmutation light, this time the boy's clothes turn into leaves, leaving him naked and shivering; the stone falls off his hand too. "What just happened? His clothes!" Ed proclaims stumbling backwards. The little boy begins to cry._

_"What are you doing, he's just a kid." Izumi says putting her jacket around him._

_"But he's an Alchemist!" Ed says, confused. "What if somebody sent him here to spy on us?"_

_"Spy on us? Don't you think you think you're being a little bit paranoid, Ed?" Izumi asked taking the kid into her arms._

_The flashback comes forward to when Wrath goes bad_

_The boy had been told by Envy what he truly was, a homunculus. A homunculus is a being with no soul, a fake human._

_"Either because of love or out of foolish curiosity, human transmutations are attempted. And when these attempts all backfire, a different life is created. A being that has its own body and mind, but no soul. That is how the damned are born. That is a homunculus!" The boy states, with a different voice now, he sounds more sinister and mature. "I remember it, I can picture it all, the only thing I could do was sit and wait in the absolute darkness inside the gate, I just kept waiting, and waiting, all the while my body was slowly growing, and one day, an idiot dropped by! He had already given his leg and now he had stuck his arm across the threshold, he was screaming and crying 'Give me back my little brother'! I took his limbs for myself. After a long time, I was able to open the gate with my newfound power. And finally came out of the darkness. "This can't be," Ed stated, taken aback by this kid. "Thank you, for the arm and leg! Thank you, for this incomplete life! Nothing can match my gratitude. Not even my hate. Now, give me your entire body. Once I have that I'll be a real human." The boy finishes this and fights with Ed and Al. The boy manages to escape. On the beach Sloth, one of the seven Homunculi, speaks of the boy's name, Wrath_

_------_

Wrath clears his throat, bringing the other two back to the present, Wrath begins to imitate Ed's voice

"But he's an Alchemist…"

"Shut up I was curious!" Ed said angrily

"Yeah, just a little too curious." Al said taunting Ed's stubborn curiosity. Ed snorted again and began to walk toward the lake. He was tired of Crap-hole Island, a name the brothers had come up with while they were kids.

"Hey shorty where are ya going?" Roy asked forcing a smirk. "Shorty?! What else do you want to call me: a half-pint-bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you Pyro idiot! Or are you calling me a mousy little pipsqueak!? Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid?! Who did you call an ultra hyperactive midget?! Who did you call miniature size?! Who did you call a shorty who's so small that he's barely visible and hard to target?! Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked through a magnifying glass to actually be seen?! Who are you calling a bean?! Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him?! Or, I'm so small that you can't see me amongst the grains of sand. DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF-PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINNESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS' TINIEST SHORTY!?! WHO ARE YOU SAYING WOULD LOSE TO A HEIGHT CONTEST TO A FLEA? ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO A BUG TRYING TO ESCAPE THE IMPENDING WRATH OF YOUR SHOE, BUT DOESN'T DIE BECAUSE WHEN IT GETS STEPPED ON IT GETS STUCK IN THE CREASE OF YOUR SHOE!?! WHATEVER IT IS… DON'T CALL ME **SHORT**!"

"Three," Wrath said holding up three fingers.

"Three what?" Al asked getting confused.

"Three breaths, Ed only took three breaths." Wrath said still holding up his fingers.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun reminiscing, but we need to get you kids home. Or at least somewhere to stay." Riza said motioning to the boat. Usually Ed would rant about Riza considering him a kid but he was getting a little hoarse from ranting about his height. Plus Ed wanted to be in a warm bed. Ed began to walk toward the water, leading the way. Wrath came up beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Wrath said looking down at the ground. His jet-black hair shimmered in the moonlight. His big purple eyes were fixated on a pebble he was kicking.

"For what?" Ed asked rubbing Wrath's head.

"Making you feel bad." Wrath began to use hand gestures, Ed stared at Wrath's right hand. "I shouldn't have done..."

"Wrath, look at your hand!" Ed proclaimed.

"Huh?" Wrath said holding both hands up, and upon closer examination Wrath saw he had his own arm and leg. Wrath dropped to his knees on the soft earth.

"Wrath?" Ed asked worried. Soon spots appeared on the ground. Wrath was crying. Ed closed his eyes, Wrath's cry hadn't changed much from the day Izumi 'saved' him.

"I'm… human." Wrath said getting choked up. He put his hands to his face and sobbed. Ed had sympathy for him. Wrath had never been a human and now he was pure human, he had a soul.

"What's wrong?" Riza asks as she takes Wrath into a comforting hug. "Ed, what did you do!" Riza said threateningly.

"Riza, I'm human." Wrath said into Riza's shoulder. Roy climbed into the boat. Al and Ed helped Wrath into the boat along with Riza.

-----

Ed stood on the Rockbell porch, with Al and Wrath, hoping that Winry wouldn't kill him. His hand shot up to the door and he knocked. Wrath noticed a curtain pull back then close quickly. The door opened and Pinako welcomed the boys in

"Wrath and Al you two can share a room. Ed, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Wrath and Al started up the stairs.

"Granny don't worry about it I'll be fine." Ed said holding a hand up.

"Quiet, boys Winry is up working on an auto-mail project." Pinako said to Wrath and Al. As soon as Pinako went back into her room, Ed looked around. It had been so long since he saw this place. The digital clock flashed 1:00a.m. and Winry was still working? Was Winry the reason that Ed's hand had shot up to the door? Did he still love her? 'I'll go see her.' Ed thought making his way upstairs. He stopped at her door. He knocked with his knuckle softly.

"Come in." The voice Ed longed to hear said. Ed opened the door hesitantly and walked over to her. She looked up at him, pausing in amazement. She was in her black tube top, her hair in a loose ponytail. Her deep blue eyes reflected his golden eyes.

"Ed!" Winry proclaimed pulling out and lifting her wrench up to strike him. Ed grabbed her wrist, holding her hand high in the air. Then he closed the gap between them. "Ed," Winry said dreamily. "What took ya?!" She shouted clonking him on the head with her trusty wrench. Ed went down. The impact at close range did not feel too nice.

-----

Ed's honey colored eyes fluttered open. He let out a yawn. When he did, his head hurt. Ed brought his hand up under his antenna and felt a bump. He cried out in agony, something stirred beside him. Ed looked over and saw Winry. Wait… Winry? What was she doing next to Ed? He pulled his hand from his forehead and saw a wedding ring. Wedding?


	4. I Love You

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

I love you.

Ed sat up with a start. Winry was sitting on the couch's edge. Ed felt an ice pack on his forehead.

"You okay?" Winry asked tilting her head to one side. Ed simply nodded, trying to clear the image of a wedding ring on his flesh hand from his mind. It didn't go away. "Well I need to go back to work, you rest." Winry walked back up the stairs. Ed laid his head back down on the pillow, went to sleep for about an hour, and then woke up again. He could not get comfortable. Ed got up and made his way to Winry's room, she was in deep concentration. 'She sure is beautiful.' Ed thought.

"Hey," Ed said startling Winry. Winry threw her wrench.

"Oh!" She called out when she let go, "Ed, look ou…" Ed caught the wrench between his index and middle fingers, he smirked.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Ed asked walking towards her. She took a step back every time he took one forward. 'I must have hit him a little too hard.' Winry thought. Ed dropped the wrench letting it clatter to the floor. Winry hit her back against the wall, Ed stopped right in front of her. He smirked again showing of his pearly whites. Winry tried to push him away, but he refused to budge.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Winry was somewhat claustrophobic and Ed was so close their noses were touching. He hugged her just as she had done when he briefly came back from Germany. He could smell her hair as he pressed his body against hers. Winry squirmed, she was quite uncomfortable. After all, she didn't love Ed anymore right? But why did it feel so good to have him hold her tight?

"I need to tell you something." Ed said pulling away from Winry, she blushed.

"What?" She asked gazing into his amber eyes. Ed pulled her head down resting his chin on her head. Winry melted in his arms. 'Is this a dream?' Winry thought, she had had many dreams like this. Where Ed would hold her close; however, she always woke up. Ed began to get nervous. He pulled away again looking into her sky blue eyes. She smiled.

"I l-l-lov…" Ed said stuttering, he sighed deeply. This was harder than he thought. He wanted her to know but what if she didn't love him back?

"Ed? I need to tell you something too. Do you want me to go first?" Winry asked not having a clue what Ed was about to tell her. "That day, when you came back from Germany briefly? I was going to confess my love to you", Ed's jaw dropped. "But when you left me, I didn't get a chance to tell you. So, I figured that you didn't feel the same way. So I no longer love you, Edward Elric." Ed was awestruck. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Winry brushed pass Ed and went back to her worktable.

"Well then", Ed said walking towards the door. "I guess I'll go back to Germany."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winry asked turning toward Ed.

"Alphonse tricked me into coming back; however, I had forgotten about you. I had been so wrapped up in my studies. But when we got home, I realized that I didn't forget. Winry Rockbell, I have loved you ever since I was seven years old." Ed said watching Winry's facial expression change.

"If you love me why did you leave?" Winry asked moving closer.

"I was stupid. I'm sor…" Winry grabbed Ed's collar and kissed him. Ed's eyes grew wide, and then shut as he kissed back. When they pulled apart, Ed hugged her tight. "I love you." Ed whispered in her ear. She hugged him tighter and whispered the three sacred words back. She loved him and he loved her, what could go wrong?


	5. Envious Thoughts?

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

Envious thoughts?

Spoilers for those who haven't finished the Anime

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Envy laughed. He had made a deal with Eckhart; if she didn't come back alive, he got off the execution line. However, if she did come back he would be the first to go. Eckhart had not come back so the guards let Envy go; as soon as he was outside, he turned into his 'cute' form and set off to find Ed and Al. Ed was who Envy was really after, for Ed was just like Hohenheim of Light, their father. Envy stopped in front of Gracia's flower shop, he turned into Noah. Envy saw Hughes flirting with Gracia.

"Mr. Hughes? Where are the Elrics?" Envy asked sweetly.

"Hey Noah, didn't they tell you?" Hughes asked inconspicuously pulling out his pocketknife. The real Noah had come in the shop yesterday. "You know, you asked me that yesterday." Hughes said pulling the knife on Envy. He backflipped and kicked the knife out of Hughes' hand.

"You do know what happens if you die on this side don't you Hughes?" Envy asked kicking Hughes in the stomach. Envy was an expert at fighting, so was Hughes. Hughes pulled out his pistol firing three shots. Each shot showered plaster on Envy. When Hughes fired the fourth shot, it hit Envy in the shoulder. Hughes laughed as Envy turned back into his 'cute' form.

"Gotcha!" Hughes said putting his gun down, he was surprised when Envy laughed.

"Finally, I'm human." Envy said holding his gushing shoulder. He then kicked the gun out of Hughes' hand. It flipped a couple of times then Envy caught it. He turned into Riza gaining skill in gunfire. Hughes attempted to take cover as Envy, with perfect aim, shot hitting Hughes in the chest. Hughes ducked behind a pillar holding where the bullet had punctured. He whipped out his KF7 soviet but Envy had already escaped, off to find Noah. Noah was waiting in line for a small bowl of food. Envy quickly turned into Hughes.

"Hello Sergeant Hughes!" Noah said not suspecting the man standing in front of her actually being the one that was on the execution line, days ago.

"Ah, Noah. Do you remember what I told you about the Elrics yesterday?"

"Why, yes. You told me that they went to the other side thanks to Marco. Don't you remember?" Noah stated rather loudly. A man gasped and pointed at Envy.

"Hey! Hughes I just saw you at Gracia's and you were bleeding from your chest not your shoulder. Wait, you're that Envy guy aren't you?" Envy jumped up onto an awning and bounced up onto a roof. He then turned into his 'cute' form and looked down on the city.

"Thanks, Noah." Envy ran jumping from building to building. He paused on a small building. "If I'm human, why can I still shape shift?" Envy asked himself out loud.

"How can Alchemists do what they do and be human?" A familiar voice asked from the shadows.

"Sloth?"

"It's Trisha. I'll help you and one other former Homunculus get back. If you let me get back and see my boys." The Elrics long lost mother said emerging from the shadows.

"Well Lust is happy here, Wrath and Gluttony are manning the gate, Pride is into movie making that leaves… Greed. Aw, man I hate Greed! Ah, what the heck, yeah." Envy said counting the Homunculus on his fingers. Greed appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well, well look who hasn't changed at all."

"Greed, you haven't improved on those smart remarks have you?" Envy asked remembering their little meeting on Jack Island.

_Greed and his crew land on Jack Island,_

_"Let's get going."_

_"Well hello there, Ultimate Shield." Stated Envy. Greed was known as the Ultimate Shield because he could endure maximum pain the only way to defeat him is: fight to kill._

_"Hello yourself there Ultimate… oh wait you like to be called abomination don't you?" Greed asked smoothly, Envy smirked._

_"You were sealed in a prison for more than a century and you still haven't learned your lesson, Greed?"_

_"Yes forgive me if my name calling has gotten a little stale it's been hard to keep my jokes current in a cell." Greed said preparing himself._

Trisha pulled out the glowing pink stone and a knife.

"I may not know Alchemy but I studied how to make the circle. Envy put your hand on your wound. Greed hold out your hands." Trisha put the stone in the middle and sliced both Greed and her hands. "On the count of three put your hands on the circle. One, two, three." A yellow light flashed up from the rooftop then disappeared.

------

"Where is my house?" Trisha asked Greed and Envy.

"Oh, Ed burned it down. He's probably staying at the Rockbell home." Envy answered. The three walked for a while then Trisha turned around.

"I've been wondering. Why is there an envy and greed sin aren't they the same thing?"

"I want everything." Greed answered pointing to himself.

"And I just want what he has." Envy said sweetly. The three reached the house; they walked up on the porch and looked in the window. It was dinnertime and Ed and Al were facing the window. Trisha looked in, she immediately knew Ed from Al. One, Ed was shoveling food into his mouth. Two, Ed looked just like his father. Trisha turned around and handed Greed a gun.

"Shoot me."

"What! Why?"

"I think them seeing me, and I seeing them would be too much to bear."

"Okay." Greed said holding the gun at arm's length.

_Warning: Sad part ahead_

"Wait, Greed." Envy said smirking. He knocked on the glass, and then pushed Trisha under the porch light. Ed, Al, Wrath, Winry, and Pinako looked up their mouths hanging open at the sight of Trisha on their porch. Envy took the gun from Greed and stood to where they could not be seen. Trisha turned and shook her hands in front of her motioning 'no.' Envy shot twice hitting Trisha between the eyes. She fell backwards with a thud, a pool of blood forming around her. Envy and Greed were gone by the time Ed, Al, Wrath, and Pinako were outside. Winry couldn't stand to see the sight. Both brothers ran to their mother.

"My boys…" Trisha managed to stutter before she dissipated. She had died twice this time leaving both worlds. Al began to cry, Ed stiffened.

"Twice! Twice I had to see my own mother die. When I find them, the ones who did this, I will make 'em pay!" Wrath walked around the porch and saw something gleaming in the moonlight, sunglasses.

"Hey, Ed! Can you make buildings?"

------

"Aw, man!" Greed said as Envy and he walked down the road.

"What?"

"My sunglasses, I dropped 'em." Greed said feeling his pockets.

"Too bad." Envy said angrily.

"Aw, come on, Envy. Hey, look a Sunglasses Hut! Wow, that's new." Greed pleaded making his way toward the shop.


	6. The Sin's Shades

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

The Sin's Shades

The shop bell rang as Greed and a very unhappy Envy walked in. A short blond boy in a black leather coat stood examining a rack of sunglasses. The shopkeeper had long black hair and wore a pair of sunglasses like Greed's. A brunette boy and what seemed to be his older sister examined the sunglasses wall of fame. Greed walked casually over to the counter.

"Do you carry that kind of sunglasses?" He said pointing at the shopkeepers pair. The shopkeeper grunted and pointed over where the blond boy was standing.

"Move over, shrimp." Envy said tapping the boy on the shoulder. The boy clinched his fists but refused to budge.

"Did you hear him? He said move over." Greed said.

"Shrimp." Envy finished. "You sure are short for a teenager. Didn't your mommy ever tell you to drink your milk?" That was it Envy had done it.

"Mom never got the chance, you murderer!" The boy screamed.

"Elric?" Greed questioned.

"Elric." Envy stated knowing it was him right off the bat.

"Wrath!" Wrath screamed tackling Envy. The two toppled to the floor Wrath still screaming, "It's your fault! You made me evil you jerk!" Wrath threw a punch clumsily missing.

"You're welcome." Envy said remembering that day in Central.

_------_

_"Did the Fullmetal one say your arm and leg belong to him?" Envy said sweetly to Wrath._

_"Yes."_

_"Well maybe that explains how you are able to come through the gate and survive all this time on your own."_

_"Gate? Gate! I…" Envy put a finger to Wrath's mouth._

_"Easy, you don't have to be alone any longer, little one. Now, eat up." Envy said holding out fake Philosopher's Stones, which energized the Homunculus. "Come on." Envy said stuffing one in Wrath's mouth. Wrath grabbed them and started eating. "Yes, savor the taste as it covers your tongue. And be gracious hundreds of human lives went into their making." Wrath stopped._

_"Human lives?" Wrath began to spit out the stones._

_"What's wrong I thought you liked them?" Wrath shook his head, "Oh well, I guess you won't be needing the rest of these or my help. Run along now, get caught and give back that arm and leg." Wrath transmuted his leg into a spike and stabbed at Envy causing him to drop the stones. Wrath began to eat again. "Look at that you can even perform alchemy. It truly is awe-inspiring what a couple of human limbs can do." Envy began to laugh. "Listen, I was raised on these stones of life, I fancy the taste myself. The reason is because I'm not human, I'm a Homunculus, and since you're enjoying them as well that means you're not human either." Wrath then remembered the gate and became evil._

_------_

Envy picked Wrath up giving him a blow to the face.

"Idiot!" Ed screamed clapping; he changed his auto-mail arm into a knife. He stabbed at Envy, who easily dodged the knife; however, that wrench came out of nowhere. Envy hit the floor the wrench clattering beside him. Winry stuck her tongue out at Envy and picked up her wrench. Ed helped Wrath up and pointed to Envy, "Have at it." Wrath leaped to Envy punching him. Greed grabbed Ed and swung repeatedly socking Ed in the stomach. Ed had forgotten how strong Greed was. He was just about to black out from the pain when he remembered his mother's face. He swung back and screamed following through with his punch. Ed upper cut Greed in the diaphragm puncturing a lung. The room went black and Ed slumped over.

"Brother!" Al screamed clapping and slamming his hands to the ground. The floor burst under pressure; shooting concrete everywhere. The dust poured in as Wrath and Al picked Ed up and carried him, Winry not to far behind. Ed began to scream,

"Mom, Mom!" Repeatedly. He was in agony that was plain to everyone. When they arrived home, it was late. The rest of dinner was cold, all was silent. Except one thing, Ed's screams.

------

Ed's eyes opened. He was in the room where he stayed when he attempted the human transmutation. He was now lying in a hospital bed the most comfortable bed invented. He craned his neck to see if anyone was in the room with him, preferably Winry. No one was. Ed sighed, how long had he been out? Did the others defeat those murderers? There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in." Ed said, it hurt to talk but if it were Winry, he would talk forever. It was Wrath. He had a black eye, a broken nose, and a broken jaw. "Whoa, Wrath! Envy hit you hard!"

"Yeah, it wash an upper cut. Who knew beingh human would be thish painful?" Wrath said with a slur. The whole right side of his face was swollen. His razor sharp teeth looked dull, Wrath staggered over to the edge of the bed. Ed felt like he needed to protect Wrath, so he felt like the pain could have been prevented. But when Wrath was planning this, he said he wanted to fight Envy.

"Look Wrath, Envy is a tough opponent. He's the one that killed my father and me. I think we should all…"

"Don't undereshtimate me! I can beat him. Besidesh he'sh the one that made me evil. I will never let him get away with that!" Wrath said storming out of the room. Ed sighed, again he wanted to help Wrath, but he knew Wrath was just like him, stubborn. Another knock came again Ed answered,

"Yeah, come in." This time it was Al, he had a scratch under his left eye.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked putting a cold hand on his one and only brother's head, Ed nodded.

"Al I'm sorry you had to see Mom die again." Ed said removing Al's hand from his head.

"Its okay, Broth…" Ed started coughing up blood, Al got a paper towel.

"Thanks," Ed said wiping his mouth. "Greed really packed a wallop."

"I know, Brother. I'll let you rest." Al opened the door and almost stepped out.

"Hey, Al. Tell Winry to come in." Al smiled and nodded, the door shut and a few minutes later Winry came in

"Ed? Are you okay?" Winry asked almost in a whisper as she made her way to Ed.

"I am now." Ed smiled at Winry, she didn't return the favor.

"Ed, you have me worried all the time." Winry stated sitting next to him, Ed sat up a dazed look on his face

"I'm sorry Winry I just,"

"Kiss me."

"Have so much to do and I,"

"Kiss me."

"Don't know where to start,"

"Kiss me."

"So I mainly just go about my,"

"Kiss me."

"Business and I,"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Winry pulled Ed into a kiss and began to play with his braid. Ed smirked, and then Winry pulled away. Ed's smirk quickly disappeared. "You're pitiful Elric." The two lovers sat there gazing at each other.

"You're beautiful."

"Ed, how long this time?"

"What?" Ed asked knowing exactly what Winry was talking about. Winry rolled her eyes and grabbed the chain on Ed's pants. She pulled the watch out of his pocket and dangled it in front of his face. She gave him the cutest look as he grabbed the watch from her. He threw it into the trashcan across from the bed. He smiled the biggest he could manage as Winry gave him a gentle hug.

"Ed!" Winry proclaimed as she pulled away.

"I'm staying forever, Winry." Ed claimed. He let out a yawn. Ed slowly wiggled under the covers, so as not to hurt himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Their First Day Alone

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure EDxWIN and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

Their first day alone

Winry yawned as her blue eyes opened. They widened when she saw where she was, Ed's room. 'It's okay he's probably outside.' Winry thought, she attempted to put her hand on his pillow, expecting it to be cold. She gasped and looked over to where her hand had landed. In his hand, on his lap. His hand squeezed hers, and she realized that he was sitting up. She blushed as he stroked her cheek.

"Morning." Ed said proudly "Didn't mean to scare you." Winry was still a bit confused. Ed was in his baby blue boxers, his pajamas; he had a white bandage wrapped tightly around his stomach just to be safe.

"How long have you been awake?" Winry asked.

"Couple of hours, but they passed buy like minutes watching you sleep."

"Aw, Ed." Winry said snuggling up to him.

"Winry, why do I still have auto-mail?" Ed asked bluntly.

"So you have an excuse to spend time with me."

"Har, har."

"I think it's because Wrath had had your arm and leg, then they got damaged, so he got auto-mail. Your arm and leg are no longer in existence. I have no clue where Wrath's arm and leg came from though. I like you better with auto-mail." Ed jumped up.

"Better? What's that supposed to mean, grease- monkey? You wouldn't love me if I was normal?" Winry sat up.

"Grease-monkey?" Ed pointed at her.

"Don't change the subject! Answer the question!"

"Shut up, shorty!" Ed blinked, his nose flared, he stood as tall as he could.

"Who are you calling the Guinness Book of World Record's tiniest shorty?!" Ed didn't give her a chance to answer; he flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

"Ed, wait." Winry called, she shut her eyes and remembered last night. She remembered his big smile, his amber eyes, he was altogether cute, and she was letting him walk away. She opened the door and saw him at the bottom of the stairs holding his bruised stomach. She jogged down the hardwood stairs. "Ed, you okay?" Ed had never hit Winry before, but he wanted to.

"Winry, I…" Ed fell to his knees in agony.

"Ed!" Winry proclaimed. She knelt by his side and wrapped him in her arms. "Your okay, everything is fine."

"Arrgh, no it's not!" Ed shouted, Winry helped him up and over to the couch. She noticed a note on the island.

Winry,

I took Al and Wrath with me to Rush Valley to visit Paninya and crew. We'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't do anything stupid.

Love, Pinako

Winry heaved a sigh, her alone with Ed for two weeks. 'Wow, I hope it goes good.' Winry thought sitting the note down.

"I'm sorry, Winry."

"Huh? Oh, I'm the one who should be sorry. I worded what I meant to say wrong. I meant to say I like you auto-mail or not. That's what I meant to say." Winry explained sitting down next to Ed.

"Oh I see well then I need to go return something."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Do you 'like' me or 'love' me?"

"Well, duh! I love you, but you know what I mean."

"So, you truly love me?"

"Yes."

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes." Winry did so and Ed placed a little velvet box in her hands. He opened it for her. "Open your eyes." Winry opened her penetrating eyes and looked down, she gasped.

"Is this?"

"Winry Rockbell, marry me?" Winry swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She bit her lip to hold back the tears, it didn't work. Her face was beat red the tears came fast and heavy.

"I'm sor…" She couldn't even talk she was so choked up.

"Woah, woah, woah", Ed said soothingly. He ran his flesh hand through her soft hair. "Shh, its okay, we can wait till you're ready. I won't rush you." Winry sniffled.

"I have to wait, Ed. It's just I've dreamed of this ever since I was ten, and had a crush on you. I love you, I do but I don't think that I'm mentally or emotionally stable yet. I'm sorry." Ed wiped her tears away.

"I understand, Winry I'll wait." Winry leaned in for a hug but Ed pulled a fast one and kissed her softly. "I love you." Ed said holding her close.

"So tell me. When did you first decide that you loved me?" Winry asked regaining her composure.

"Well, I remember we were both seven Al was only six. And you broke your leg. We were playing some dumb game of hopscotch."

_------_

_"Ha, beat that!" Ed taunted pointing to Winry. She began to jump and Ed kicked a stone in her direction. She landed on top of it her ankle twisting. Winry yelped and fell getting chalk all over her dress. That's not what Ed and Al gasped at though. A loud crack echoed off the trees, and then Winry began to cry._

_"Winry, I'll save you!" Ed said bravely brushing past the dumbfounded Al. Ed picked Winry up fireman style. Her feet dangled over his arm. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you again. I'll protect you forever!" Ed stated carrying Winry home, Al at their heels._

_------_

"Yeah, I remember that." Winry said smiling. "I fell in love with you when I was ten; we went swimming that day. Remember Mindy our neighbor? She was there, but she moved soon after that."

_------_

_Ed's little hands clung tightly to the rope. He swung five feet over freezing cold water. He let out a Tarzan call then changed his mind. That water looked and was cold; there was no way! Mindy and Winry stood on the sidelines cheering him on. Ed finally went for it. The cold water splashed up, and Ed quickly got out and began to dry off. Ed was in shape for his age._

_"Winry have you noticed how cute Ed is?" Mindy asked pointing at the now soaking wet Ed._

_"Who? Ed? Are you kidding me?"_

_"No, look at him, Winry. He's not even fifteen yet and he has abs." Either Mindy had a way with words or Ed really was cute. The more Winry looked at him the cuter and more innocent he got. Was this love? If it was Winry liked it._

_------_

Ed blushed, if he didn't have the bandage on he would be in the same vulnerable position.

"Heh, we haven't changed much have we?" Ed said standing up and stretching.

"You've gotten cuter." Winry said quietly. Ed heard her but acted like he didn't.

"I'm hungry." That was Winry's queue. She got up and began to fix breakfast. A few minutes later she put a plateful of pancakes in front of Ed. Winry poured a nice tall glass of milk.

"Here ya go!" Winry stated cheerfully. Ed looked at her like she was stupid. "Just try it." Ed slowly brought the glass to his mouth. He began to slowly sip. Before he pulled it away, Winry hit the bottom of the glass with her palm. Ed chugged more than half of the glass. He pulled it away quickly, coughing hard.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" Ed asked angrily, he remembered that day in the hospital.

_------_

_Winry walked in the hospital room._

_"How ya doin'?" She looked over at the food tray. "Well, Ed looks like you're done with your dinner."_

_"Uh huh…" Ed looked down._

_"Don't be a baby it won't hurt much." Winry noticed that the milk jar was full to the brim. "You didn't drink your milk." Ed twitched. "Edward."_

_"You drink it; I hate milk it's like drinking vomit."_

_"What are you talking about? Milk's good for you, drink it!" Winry proclaimed shoving the milk Ed's way._

_"Forget it, I hate what I hate! It's not like I'll die if I don't drink that crap!" Ed grabbed the milk and started shaking it above his head. Winry threw her hands to her head._

_"Geez! That's why you're always gonna be the size of a bean!"_

_"A BEAN!?" Winry put her hand on his head._

_"Yeah, a bean."_

_------_

"No, come on Ed milk is not that bad!" Winry said taking Ed's plate. Ed crossed his arms, he had a milk moustache. Winry smiled, "Two weeks, Ed." Ed nodded.

"Yup, I'm gonna go up and get dressed." Ed said nudging toward the stairs; he slowly made his way up the stairs so he wouldn't hurt his stomach more. Greed could really throw a punch. Ed was now standing in his room, he shut the door. "TWO WEEKS?! Two weeks alone with Winry? What am I gonna do?" Ed shouted, the two had already confessed their love to each other. Now what?

------

It was a hot summer's day, and Ed thought it best to go swimming. He rummaged through his closet searching for his old swim trunks. He thought that he couldn't have grown that much in a two years time. A soft knock came at his door, but he ignored it. Ed knew it was going to be Winry, who else could it possibly be? It was just him and her now. Winry opened the door just enough so she could squeeze in. She closed it quietly, and tiptoed over to the closet. A pile of clothes was forming in the doorway as Ed flung his clothes backwards.

"Where are they?" Ed asked himself out loud, Winry snickered. She liked watching him like this, him not suspecting her there. Sometimes this was how she found out things about him. Winry had always complained to either Ed or Al that they never told her anything. She didn't know that Ed was avoiding to tell her because he didn't want her to worry. And whenever she would cry for them Ed would ask. 'Why are you crying?' Winry would respond, 'I cry for both of you, because you won't cry neither of you will.' When Ed spoke it startled Winry. "Well, now that I think of it two weeks alone with Winry might not be so bad." Ed sat back on his heels, "Well, they're not here maybe Winry knows where they are." Winry panicked either she had to get up and out fast, or she had to hide. But if she hid then Ed wouldn't be able to find her to ask her. She was too late, "What are you doing in here?" Ed asked as he stood up.

"Um, I was checking on you. You've been up her for a while. I didn't know if…"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Well, while you're up here do you know where my swim trunks are?" Ed asked as he pushed the clothes back in the closet, and shut the door.

"Yeah, they're in my closet." Winry led the way to her room. 'What are my swim trunks doing in her closet?' Ed thought as he followed her. Winry's room was a mess, she had tools strewed out everywhere, clothes piled on the bed, and some other junk that some women call collectibles. When Winry entered her closet, Ed looked around. His eyes traced round the room they stopped on a partially open drawer. 'What do we have here?' Ed thought, there were a few things in the drawer, but he noticed a handle in the bottom. Above it there was a label that read Ed drawer. Ed smirked, 'What's in here?' He thought. Ed opened the drawer and saw something he did not expect. There was a wrench in a plastic bag; underneath it was a label it read, the wrench Ed got me. Upon closer examination he saw small drops of blood on it, most likely his blood. She was so violent! He saw a picture of himself he was smiling his biggest. There was another picture of him and Winry. 'I remember that.'

------

_Winry bent down to check Ed's prosthetic automail leg. Ed was in his baby blue boxers, and shirtless. They were both young, Ed had recently gotten his automail. Pinako snuck in to get their picture. Ed saw her and flexed his arm muscles; Winry turned her head and saw the camera. She quickly got up and sat next to Ed. Winry put her arms around his waist, the camera flashed._

_------_

Ed smiled as he continued to rummage through the drawer. Something caught his eye, it looked like the tank top he had on. He reached in the drawer and pulled it out slowly. It unfolded when he held it up. A huge hole was right in the chest area, covered in dry blood.

------

_These were Ed's thoughts when Envy killed him._

_'I lay here on my death bed, bleeding and wishing to see your face smile before I die. I know you can't smile or laugh. You are watching me die helplessly as you're strapped to the floor. Envy's maniacal, happy laughter at my slow and painful death fills the air; you just want me to take you with me though I went. I'm sorry I left you so soon. I loved you because you were the only one left and the only one who cared, Mom and Dad died, Mom before our eyes. I don't want you to see me die. I've caused you too much pain. I won't cause you anymore. Live on like I had never existed and forget me. I love you. Your Nii-san, Edward Elric'_

------

Ed quickly folded it and put it back. The shirt was the one he was wearing when Envy stabbed him. 'Winry had the nerve to keep this?' Ed thought closing the drawer. He was just in time; Winry came out of the closet carrying nothing.

"No luck huh? Oh well…" Ed went to walk out of Winry's room. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back in to her room.

"I love you, Ed" Ed sat down on the bed and tugged Winry onto his lap. He put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Winry leaned her head on his. "Ed?"

"What, Winry?" Ed asked lifting his eyes as Winry lifted her head off his head.

"Did you meet anyone on the other side that you hung out with often?" Winry asked turning slightly to look into Ed's golden eyes.

"Yeah, I taught her alchemy, why?"

"Do you think she'll ever figure out how to get to this side?"

"I don't know…" Ed said uneasily, he felt like Winry was getting jealous.


	8. Who's She?

Disclaimers and Warnings: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

Who is she?

Victoria was a tomboy, and she would never dream of having a crush on anyone. But she did. A boy that was around her age had landed in a biplane in her front yard. He had golden blond hair and his eyes matched. Victoria ran over to him and when his eyes met hers she melted.

"Hi, I'm Victoria."

"I'm Edward Elric; you can call me, Ed." Victoria ran a hand through her brown and blonde hair. She may have dressed funny for a girl, but Ed trusted her.

"Where are you from, Ed?"

"Amestris, I mean Germany." Ed was expecting Victoria to question Amestris and its whereabouts. He was shocked at her response.

"Did you say Amestris? I have read of it in a book. The book said that alchemy can be done there with a simple circle. My best friend and I want to learn, but people tell us it's forbidden science." Without thinking, Ed offered to teach the two. Ed soon disappeared; and Victoria and her friend, Elizabeth had been attempting to go to Amestris.

"How are we going to do this?" Liz asked confused.

"Marco, Ed told me he has the only way to Amestris, a Philosopher's Stone." An hour later the two were in an old tool shed in Liz's backyard. They both pressed a knife to their hands and disappeared. A huge gate towered over them. A man stood at the entrance.

"I am Pride. You two do know that you must have a third person in order for a Philosopher's Stone to work right?"

"No, we didn't know." Liz said quietly.

"Well, you must find someone, I'm afraid that I cannot let you through without the third person." The two appeared back in Liz's shed.

"Who are we gonna bring?" Victoria asked, sitting on a box.

"How about, my little sister, Natalie?" Liz asked.

"Ho no… not Natalie!" Victoria said rolling her eyes. When Victoria and Liz were being trained by Ed, Natalie had met Ed too. She had the same feelings for Ed that Victoria did and they were constantly fighting. As if on queue, Natalie opened the shed door.

"There you are, Liz. Oh, look it's my rival in love."

"Don't start with me, Natalie." Victoria said to the fourteen year old. Natalie rolled her eyes; she was in no way intimidated by Victoria.

"What're you two doing anyway?"

"Trying to go to-"

"Just practicing alchemy." Victoria said nudging Liz in the side. Liz knew that Victoria did not want Natalie to come.

"Like I believe you. Liz do _you_ wanna answer the question this time?"

"Call me a liar will you?" Victoria asked standing up and beginning to pace.

_Sarcastic word fight coming up_

"If I wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet. I would have put shoes on my cat." Natalie said.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Victoria asked loudly.

"Which dwarf are you?"

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality."

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people."

"Have you ever considered suing your brains for non support?"

"Hi. I'm a human being what are you?

"How did you get here did someone leave your cage open?"

"I hear the only place you're invited is outside."

"Is that your face or did your neck throw up?"

"You don't have two brain cells to rub together." Natalie said sticking her tongue out. She was expecting Victoria to say something stupid back but instead she felt a sharp sting against her cheek, Victoria had smacked her. Natalie slapped her back.

"Do it again and I punch you!" Victoria proclaimed pointing to her cheek.

"You wouldn't punch me." Natalie said slapping Victoria again. Victoria cocked her fist back and threw her punch. She socked Natalie in the stomach.

"I told you I'm not a liar." Natalie began to throw punches, Victoria dodging them easily. Natalie put her right hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Hold still."

"If you punch me you'll regret it." Victoria claimed waiting. Natalie punched her square in the nose; a loud crack echoed the room. Blood began to pour from Victoria's nose. Victoria winced in pain. She grabbed Natalie's thumb with her right hand and twisted Natalie's arm. Victoria then grabbed the side of Natalie's hand with her left hand and continued to twist. A series of pops came from Natalie's arm. Natalie began to cry out in pain, Victoria was breaking her arm.

"Stop it you two!" Liz said pulling them apart. Natalie pulled away rubbing her arm, Victoria cupped her hand over her nose.

"It's broken." Victoria said, touching it carefully.

"Who cares?" Natalie said angrily. "You're not a very good fighter, I broke your nose and you didn't leave a scratch on me." She said getting in Victoria's face. Victoria said nothing and grabbed Natalie's head and slammed it into her own. Natalie staggered back.

"What about now?" Victoria asked watching a rather large goose egg appear on Natalie's forehead.

"Natalie, do you want to come with us to Amestris?" Liz asked seizing the chance. Natalie looked at Liz and asked,

"Where's that?"

"Up your-"

"Victoria! It's on the other side of the gate." Natalie still looked confused. "It's where we believe that Ed disappeared to."

"Count me in!" Natalie said raising a hand. "Wait, is Victoria going?"

"Well-"

"You better believe it!" Victoria said doing what Liz had done to her earlier, interrupting. Natalie turned her nose up,

"Liz, you better walk between us."

"I was gonna do that anyway; even if you told me not to. Who knows what the Shrip would do if she was walking beside you."

"Hey, hey, hey! Who are you comparing to a shrimp?"

"I didn't say shrimp I said Shrip."

"All because I make one little typo on xanga, I get that nickname for the rest of my life?"

"Yep." Natalie said breaking in to the conversation.

"Who asked you?" Victoria asked angrily. "Let's get this thing over with. Natalie, we have to draw blood from you."

"What? Why?"

"That's how the Philosopher's Stone works, you must have everyone who is traveling with you draw blood." Liz pulled out the knife, but Victoria had her own way of drawing blood from Natalie. "Hold still."

"What are you gonna- ow!" Victoria punched Natalie in the nose just hard enough to draw blood. Liz punctured her hand again and all three slapped their blood covered hands on the circle. A light flashed and they all disappeared. Once again they stood at the gate, this time Pride just opened it without saying a word. He then shoved them inside, and closed the gate just as quick as he had opened it.

------

Colonel Mustang's intercom pierced the silence,

"Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes?"

"Three teenage girls have showed up unexpectedly. They claim they are looking for Ed." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc reported. Mustang smiled,

"What do they look like?"

"Are you going to attempt to flirt with them, sir?"

"Havoc, don't question a higher authority."

"One has long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She looks about seventeen and she's about '5 "7. The next one has long dirty blonde hair, pulled into a bun. She looks about fifteen and she's also '5 "7. Her nose is bleeding. The other one is more of a tomboy than the other two. She has short brown and blonde hair. She also looks fifteen and she's about '5 "3. She's short for a teenager." Havoc was still pressing down the button. Roy perked up when he heard a loud voice in the background.

"WHAT?! Who are you calling so small you wanna step on her like a little ant?!"

"Send them in, Havoc" Roy released the button, "This should be good." The three were escorted in by Riza; she shut the door after they were all accounted for. "What are your names?"

"Victoria."

"Elizabeth."

"Natalie."

"So, you three are looking for Ed Elric. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir!" The three said in unison.

"Where are you from?" Liz and Natalie hesitated, they were afraid that because they were from the other side they might be shunned.

"The other side." Victoria answered bravely. She remembered that when she first met Ed he told her this:

"If you ever go to Amestris ask to see me or Colonel Roy Mustang. Tell him you are from the other side and he will understand and talk with you about whatever you want to know."

"Ah, okay. Did you ever meet Ed in person?" Roy asked turning his attention to Victoria; he liked a girl that didn't lie.

"Yes sir."

"How did you meet him?"

"He was in a biplane and landed in my front yard, I went over to see if he was okay. Then we got to talking and I asked if he would teach me alchemy. Ed agreed and now me and Elizabeth know alchemy." Roy held his hand up for Victoria to stop.

"Elizabeth-"

"Please, call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz. You met Ed too correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Victoria, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"You're awfully short for a seventeen year old. Don't you agree Riza?" Victoria clinched her fists and turned toward Riza.

"Roy, stop being immature and get to the point." Riza said looking up from polishing her gun. Roy sighed.

"Why do you want to see him?" Victoria and Liz had never really thought about why they wanted to come to Amestris in the first place. Natalie thought of a reason.

"They never finished learning alchemy, before Ed disappeared." Roy turned toward Natalie and looked her square in the face. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Is this true girls?" Liz and Victoria nodded. Roy believed them.

"Riza would you like to come with me to escort them to Ms. Rockbell's home?" Riza stood up and saluted. Roy looked at his watch, it was nine at night. "Why don't you take them to your room instead, Riza?" Riza paused.

"Sir?"

"Nine is a bit late to disturb them don't you think? We should wait till morning. Get to know these three better; you're a girl, they're girls. Do girly things. You know paint nails, play truth or dare-"

"Roy, shut up." Riza said closing his office door and leading the girls to her room. The four walked down the hall and went into Riza's room. Riza pulled out three sleeping bags,

"Make yourselves at home."

"Excuse me, Riza if I can call you that…" Natalie asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to sleep in the same room as Victoria?"

"Oh, get over it Natalie." Liz said unrolling her sleeping bag. Victoria put her hand over her nose and grimaced from the pain.

"Lights go out at nine-thirty." Riza said looking at her watch.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"In the military we have to get up early." Nine-thirty came fast and soon everyone was asleep except Victoria. She lay in her sleeping bag for two solid hours, and she didn't get one minute of sleep. Victoria got up and went out on the balcony, it was warm for nighttime.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" A voice asked from a couple of windows over. Victoria looked over and saw Havoc with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Can't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither. I didn't catch your name."

"Victoria, I'm the major tomboy." Havoc climbed over his railing and got on a ledge. He walked the ledge three balconies over, to the one Victoria was standing on.

"So, have you ever been on a date?"

"No."

"Tomboys don't date huh?"

"Well, I would date if the right guy came along. What, are you asking me on one?" Havoc smirked causing his limp cigarette to stick up.

"No, but I know someone that might want to date you."

"Oh, really?" Victoria asked looking out at the sky. "I doubt anyone would want to go out with a tomboy. No one has ever liked me like that." Victoria said sounding somewhat sad. Havoc just sighed.

"Well, I'll talk to him. So, I hear you and that blonde haired girl don't get along."

"Who told you?"

"No one told me exactly but I can tell by the way you two act around each other."

"She's just annoying that's all."

"What do you classify as annoying? Someone hyper active and crazy?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?" Victoria said looking into Havoc's blue eyes. He was cute too but not like Ed.

"I'm trying to see if that guy I was telling you about would be interested in you."

"Alright, Havoc. Let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why do you want me to date so badly?"

"I can tell that you like Edward and he's already taken by someone else."

"What? How do you assume that I like Ed?"

"When I say Ed Elric what is the first word that comes to mind?"

"Sexy."

"See? I just don't want to see you disappointed."

"Okay, who is this guy that you want me to hook up with?" Havoc smiled.

------

Roy, Riza, Liz, Natalie, and Victoria walked in a single file line to the parking lot. Roy pulled out his keys and unlocked the vehicle. They all piled in, the teenagers sat in the back.

"I'm glad I'm not sitting next to Victoria." Natalie said loudly, Victoria just looked out the window. Riza turned to face them.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" Riza asked.

"Nothing." Victoria said sighing deeply. Liz poked her

"There is too, shorty." No response, Roy looked in his rear view mirror; he could see Victoria in plain view. Something was wrong.

"Whatever." Natalie said looking out her window; she didn't care what was wrong. They rode for a while, in silence.

"I gotta pee." Liz said bluntly, Roy pulled over at a gas station. Riza, Natalie, and Liz got out. Roy stayed with Victoria.

"Hey, what is it?" Roy asked turning in his seat.

"Havoc wants me to go out with someone in Rush Valley, the place we're going."

"Who could he possibly want you to go out with?" Roy asked thinking of the people in Rush Valley, there was no guy he could think of that would be right for her.

"He is not a citizen of Rush Valley he's just there on vacation."

"Oh, I know who it is." Roy saw the others approaching the car. He put his hand on Victoria's head and rubbed it. "Don't worry you'll like him." Roy turned back around and unlocked the doors. Victoria smiled at Roy in the rear view mirror, Roy returned the favor.

------

Roy stopped at Dominic's place, Paninya's guardian, he smirked. This was where Victoria's 'date' was staying. A boy that looked eighteen walked around the corner

"Is that Alphonse?" Liz asked pointing to the brown haired boy. Liz and Victoria had also met Alphonse; Liz loved him like she would a little brother.

"Yes." Riza said. Liz flung the door open and jumped out running toward Alphonse.

"AL!" Liz proclaimed knocking him to the ground.

"LIZ! Wow, I would never expect _you_ to be here!" Al said getting up and brushing off the seat of his pants. He smiled.

"Hey, Alphonse."

"Sir!" Alphonse proclaimed as he saluted.

"Where is Wrath?" Roy asked putting his arm around Victoria.

"I dunno, Wrath!" Al called, "He should be here in a few seconds." A boy came running from inside the house.

"Yeah?"

"Roy wanted to see you." Al pointed out. Wrath walked over to Roy and Victoria. Riza took Natalie inside, for Roy had told her to get everyone away so they could talk. Al and Liz went inside too.

"Havoc told you about a girl that you might like, right?"

"Yeah, who is she? That girl that Riza walked in with? She seems annoying." Victoria laughed,

"She is annoying."

"Whoa, what happened to your nose?" Wrath asked turning his attention to Victoria.

"The annoying girl broke it."

"Really, my nose is broken too. My jaw is also broken but I've gotten better at talking." Roy started to walk away,

"Maybe Havoc was right for a change. Maybe Wrath is the one for her." Roy said going into the house.

"Havoc told me that there is a girl in you guy's group that I should go out with her name is Victoria. What's your name?" Victoria blushed. "Are you Victoria?" Victoria nodded.

"Look, Wrath. You're cute and all, but I don't know you that well. I think that instead of rushing things we need to get to know each other better."

"I was gonna say that too! Wait, did you say I'm cute?" Victoria blushed again, which she didn't do often.

"Yes, well you are. You have big eyes and you look innocent. Anyone who has big eyes and looks innocent is cute. Ed Elric for example."

"Thanks." Wrath said kicking the dust up. He was shy when it came to compliments; he began to have a crush on Victoria.

------

Wrath and Victoria walked inside the shop, where everyone else was.

"Hey, Al. Can you call me big sister in Japanese?"

"You mean Onee-chan? Sure, I can call you that." Al said unsure of why she wanted him to call her that. He saw Victoria walk in with Wrath, Wrath had talked with Al like Victoria had talked with Roy. Wrath had also been worried about what Victoria might be like. Al smiled and Wrath caught a glimpse of the infamous Elric smile. He walked over and stood next to Al. Victoria stood over next to Roy.

"Thanks, Al. You were right, Victoria is not that bad. In fact I think I like her more than a friend. She just said we need to get to know each other better."

"Yeah, that's obvious, Wrath." Meanwhile Victoria and Roy were talking.

"Thanks for comforting me back there, Roy. I think that Wrath and I can get to know each other better." Victoria said gesturing toward Wrath. Roy nodded,

"No problem." Roy said slapping Victoria on the back. Liz looked over at Victoria. They were friends true, but Liz didn't really know that much about her. Sure she knew that she had brown eyes, brown and blonde hair, and had a crush on Ed. But what was she really like? What was her true personality? Liz wanted to find out. However, Natalie interrupted.

"Hey, Liz what's up?" Natalie asked blocking Liz's view of Victoria.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About why you and Victoria are friends?" Natalie guessed not expecting to be right.

"Yeah, I don't know why I chose to be her friend."

"What did she even do to deserve your trust? I don't like her one bit. And yes, I would repeat that to her face. I don't care! She can get so annoying and-"

"Enough, Natalie, I hate it when you chew people out!"

"So? Victoria deserves it don't you think?" Natalie asked looking at Victoria, who was still talking to Roy. The sisters then noticed something that they hadn't in the five minutes that had passed, Victoria was crying. Roy put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Riza seemed suspicious then realized that Roy was only comforting her. Wrath walked over to Victoria and gave her a hug. Victoria buried her face in Wrath's shoulder; Wrath stroked her hair.

"What's wrong, Roy?" Wrath asked.

"She claims she's tired of people not liking her for who she is. She says that people expect her to change for them and when she does this she doesn't realize who she is anymore."

"Aw, Victoria are you crying?" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Back off, jerk." Wrath said squeezing Victoria tighter. Natalie perked up at Wrath's reaction. She didn't expect him to respond so bluntly. Wrath continued to stroke Victoria's hair. Natalie wanted so bad to make Victoria feel worse.

"I didn't know such a huge tomboy could be such a baby." Victoria said something into Wrath's shoulder and Wrath repeated what she said to Natalie.

"She said: I advise that you shut up."

"Why don't you tell her if she wants to say something say it to my face?" Liz made her way over to where the two were arguing. Natalie kept on pushing it. "Unless, of course, she's to scared." Natalie said with a smirk. She knew that Victoria hated to be called a scared wimp; as a matter of fact Victoria hated that as much as she hated being called short. That was Natalie's next step. "Scared like a tiny, micro-small, ultra-short, little bitty, shrimpy ant." Without a warning Victoria pulled away from Wrath and grabbed Natalie's shirt collar like she was going to pick Natalie up. Natalie wasn't scared, "Wait, you need a step ladder to pick me up!" Victoria became enraged and pulled Natalie towards her and down, they were nose to nose.

"Don't ever call me…" Victoria said in a whisper, she hesitated as Natalie held her breath waiting for Victoria to continue. "SMALL! OR I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD! THEN WE'LL SEE WHOS A WIMPY, LITTLE SHORTIE!" Victoria shouted letting go of Natalie's shirt, Natalie almost fell back. Wrath's mouth fell open, as Victoria stormed out of the shop. Wrath had never seen anyone get as mad as him, ever. If he was ever gonna have a girlfriend she would be the first on his list. He liked her for who she was, why should she care about other's opinions?

------

Victoria walked out into the bright sunlight and squinted. She was tired of this, she missed Ed. That was the whole reason she wanted to come to Amestris. Not to argue with Natalie, not to meet Wrath, not to meet the military. All she wanted to see was Ed's smiling face, his golden eyes, and… wait. Havoc said that Ed was 'taken by someone'. Who could it be? Victoria honestly thought that they were eventually getting together. She had to meet this other girl and find out what was going on.


	9. Scars of Germany

**Disclaimers and Warnings**: _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure EDxWIN and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

Scars of Germany

_Every time Ed came to the Rockbell residence, he had new scars. He would strip down to nothing but his boxers and sit for an automail check, and Winry would glance at the scars. She always worried about him, and seeing the scars that he gained made her sick. One day she finally got up the courage to ask him._

_"Edward, where do you get all of these scars?" There was a pause. Winry glanced up at Ed to make sure he was listening. His nose buried in an alchemy book. Little did Winry know Ed had heard her he was just trying to think of the best way to answer. The last thing he wanted was her crying or worrying more. "Edward, I know you heard me." Winry demanded. Ed peered over the top of his book his eyes deep with sorrow. This startled Winry, for Ed had never looked at her like that. In fact, she had noticed it was rare that he would directly look at her. She cocked her head to one side as if to say 'what' or 'well, what's the answer'. Ed sighed deeply._

_"They are from fights." Ed stated plainly, as he went back to his book. Winry stared at his eyes; they were not moving from side to side they were stuck in one spot. She knew he was using the book to hide his face. Ed wasn't really reading. She took her wrench, placed it in the bind of the book, and pulled down. Ed quickly looked up to see what she was going to do with the wrench. Their eyes met and locked. Winry felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes soon shot down to her lap. She caught glimpse of Ed shaking his head and shutting the book. _

_"Why are you hiding everything from me? I want to help, Edward, I do! But, the problem is you never let me in, and how can I help if you don't let me help?" _

_"What if I don't want your help?" Ed said getting up. Just as Ed hadn't been reading his book, Winry hadn't been working on his automail. Winry sharply gasped and stood up behind Ed. Her wrench clattered to the ground. Ed spun on his heels and stared back at her reddening face. Tears rimmed her now puffy eyes and she began to sob violently. She buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook from the quick, sharp breaths she was taking in. Ed cocked an eyebrow at this; he didn't expect her to bawl at what he said. Then again, he realized what he did say. 'What if I don't want your help?' Ed felt his stomach tighten as he moved closer to her. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's hard for me to just talk about my problems, that's the way I am." Ed explained. Winry now had her hands cupped over her mouth and nose. She looked at him with puppy eyes, her bangs were in her face. With his left hand, Ed brushed her bangs away from her face; she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. At first, Ed was uncomfortable then he moved his hands to her lower back and held her steady as she wept silently._

------

Winry knocked on Ed's door lightly. There was no response.

"Edward?" She cracked the door open and peered in. Ed was sitting on the bed looking out the window. He was halfway dressed, in his leather pants. Ed had his back to her and Winry gasped. Ed turned and looked at a blushing Winry.

"What is it?" Ed asked casually. Before he had disappeared the first time, he would have yelled at her for invading his privacy. Now he didn't seem to mind her barging in.

"That scar!" She had spotted a scar right above his pant line that she hadn't noticed before. It stretched from below his belly button to the middle of his back. It was a thick line, not a sliver like the others scattered over his torso. Winry made her way to the bed and ran an index finger over it. Ed jumped at her cold finger on his warm skin. "Where did this come from?" Winry asked worriedly.

"The Gestapo." Ed stated in a whisper. Winry didn't quite understand the whole concept of 'the other side' so she asked as many questions as she could.

"Who are the Gestapo?" Winry asked in a whisper also, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"A police force looking for trouble. Over there it is like a mirrored image of this world. There is a Munich Alfons, Hughes, and Gracia…" Winry cut off Ed.

"A Winry?"

"Yes, there was a Winry."

"Was?"

"Yes, when I first saw her I thought it was you. I called out 'Winry' and she turned. She was a mechanic just like you. She had promised me some new limbs. We were walking to her apartment to work on the limbs when Gestapo men stopped us. 'Winry Rockbell?' They had asked, she nodded. The one who had spoken pulled out a gun. I reacted quickly and punched one of the members out as a distraction. Another Gestapo member pulled a double-edged knife on me. I then tried to block the gunman but I was too late. He shot her in the forehead and left us both for dead. Munich Winry died instantly, the bullet penetrated her skull and went into her brain. I collapsed and screamed in excruciating pain. I then fainted out of loss of blood. I awoke in Alfons's apartment." Winry's face twisted in confusion.

"Does her death affect my life?" Winry asked now massaging Ed's shoulders. She understood how hard it must have been to talk about that.

"No, it just makes it to where you can go to the other side now. You may wonder why I rarely look you in the eye ever since I got back. That's because I see you with a gunshot wound between the eyes. I'm sorry if that upsets you." Ed said glancing over his shoulder at her. She smiled at him.

"I understand now. I need to apologize for jumping to conclusions too much."

"No, I'm just hard to understand sometimes." Ed returned the smile. Winry shut her eyes as Ed turned and kissed her softly. They pulled away and Winry's eyes shot open, a look of shock covered her face as if she didn't expect him to kiss her. The look soon faded as she kissed him back. He gave in to her and they held the kiss for a long time.

"Anything else happen in Germany you want to tell me about?" Winry said suddenly. She had him right where she wanted him.

"I fell in love with a tomboy." Ed's voice trailed off as soon as the word tomboy was out.

"That girl you taught?" Surprisingly Winry didn't seem mad.

"Yeah…" Ed said uneasily. "The odds that she can find me here are none in one hundred."

"Are you sure."

"Yes." As soon as Ed said this, he remembered that he told Victoria about Marco. _'Great.'_ Ed thought.

------

That night a storm raged outside. A crack of light entered Ed's bedroom Ed opened one eye.

"Edward, can I sleep in your bed?" The familiar voice said. Ed smiled. The two had always done this before Ed disappeared. It seemed that the only thing Winry was truly afraid of was a storm. Ed knew this from childhood when Al and he used to sleep over.

"Yeah sure." Ed said groggily. He was tired but he didn't mind Winry's company.

* * *

**Authors note**: I know it's been a long time since I updated but exams are this week so I've been busy. But don't worry I'll be updating quicker I promise!

-Victoria


	10. The Two Meet

**Disclaimers and Warnings:** _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure Edxwin and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read! There is a hinted lemon at the beginning of this chapter. _

* * *

The two meet

The doorbell rung, Ed rolled over. He really did not want to get out of bed, the reason was simple. Winry. The doorbell came again and the girl by his side stirred. Ed felt himself blushing, and he cracked a smile. Winry was facing the other way and knowing her she probably wouldn't remember what had happened between them. But Ed did, and he just smiled bigger when he thought of it. The doorbell rang again.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Ed shouted climbing out of the bed. The open air was cold. He pulled on his boxers and made his way to the door. The person there will think that Winry and I were just doing an automail check. He opened the oak door and instantly blushed. He was surprised and embarrassed, a feeling that he only felt around Winry. It was Victoria, the girl he had fallen for on the other side. _'Oh great.'_ Was all he could think as he invited Victoria into the house. She tackled him into the couch then hugged him tight.

"Ed! I'm so happy that I found you!" Victoria said resting her chin on his shoulder. He hugged her back; she was the same old Victoria. Ed felt warm against Victoria and she smiled. This was the one she should be with, Wrath was cute but she loved Ed. Ed felt uneasy though, he was starting to feel the same way he had on the other side about Victoria. Winry would come down any minute and that wrench was gonna fly.

"Ed, who's… here?" Winry asked as she saw Victoria hugging Ed on the couch. Her wrench came out of no where hitting Ed then bouncing off and hitting Victoria. Victoria slumped to the floor, she had never been hit with a wrench before. Ed rubbed his head and jumped up.

"Winry, it wasn't what it looked like. She tackled me into the couch and then she hugged me."

"So this is who Havoc was talking about. Nice to meet you, Winry." Victoria said picking up the wrench. Winry snatched it out of Victoria's hand.

"Why were you hugging Ed?"

"Ed taught me alchemy in America, we were close friends."

"Key word 'were'. Out!" Winry said pointing toward the door.

"I'm not wanted anywhere." Victoria said hanging her head and making her way out the door.

"Wait!" Ed shouted after her; Victoria turned. "Winry let her stay. She's a tomboy, she's real easy to get along with. Give her a chance." Victoria walked over to Winry and held her hands out. Winry nodded and tapped Victoria's hands with her own. Ed ran upstairs and got dressed as fast as he could. He came back down and as if on queue the phone pierced the silence. Ed answered

"Hello?" Ed paused and his face changed from casual to shocked. "What do you mean captive?!" Winry and Victoria came closer to the phone to get at least a hint from the other side of the conversation. "Sir! Right away!" Ed hung up the phone and grabbed his red jacket with the flamel on the back. He quickly twisted his hair into a braid. "Come on you two! Envy and Greed have taken Liz and Natalie captive!"

"What? Captive? How is this possible, Rush Valley is supposed to be a secure place?!" Victoria asked feeling like she was responsible for her friends. Winry looked at Victoria innocently, then smirked. A light wrapped around her and she turned into Envy. Ed slapped his hands together and transmuted his automail to a knife.

"Where is she?!" Ed screamed.

"After you left the bedroom, I took her and tied her up. She's in her closet."

"Envy?" Victoria questioned.

"That's right little girl, and I've got your friends." Envy remarked.

"LITTLE!?" Victoria shouted clapping. She touched Envy's shoulder, a light flashed and Envy fell back.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Ed questioned plowing into Envy. Envy pushed Ed off and grabbed Victoria's gloved hand.

"How can you do alchemy with no circle?"

"I've seen the truth!" Victoria said going on a clapping rampage. Each time Envy stumbled backward, Victoria hit him with another blast.

"I refer to her as the Speed and Strength Alchemist. She may not have taken the State Alchemist exam, but to my standards she didn't need to."

"You taught her didn't you?" Envy asked grabbing her throat and picking her up. She grabbed his wrist with both hands as he held her higher. "I could just break her neck right here." Victoria kicked him in the stomach with her steel toe boot. Envy punched her in the nose. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The door swung open and Wrath attacked Envy's legs, while Ed stabbed Envy in the back. Envy fell pulling Victoria down with him. Victoria clapped and pushed Envy, he hit the ground with a thud. She landed on top of him and clapped again. She pushed down on his chest, hard. The force of alchemy was with her as she pushed harder. The floor began to crack under pressure. Envy reacted quickly and kicked Victoria off. Ed seized his chance. He slashed Envy's side with his blade. Envy quickly slammed Ed into the wall. Victoria wiped the blood from her nose, it was bleeding again. She remembered what Ed had told her about homunculi, when they become human they become almost immortal. You must fight to kill, give them no mercy. She heard Ed cry out in pain as a crack echoed the room. Envy grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall harder. Ed gasped, as he was punched in the stomach.

"I can't let you kill me again!" Ed shouted with force, it hurt to talk.

"Oh, give up pipsqueak!" Envy said slamming Ed again.

"Stop it!" Victoria yelled clapping and putting Envy in a choke hold from behind. Envy fought back with great force, but with alchemy Victoria could hold him for a while. Wrath thrust himself at Envy and with full force knocked him over. Victoria jumped out of the way just in time. Ed slumped to the floor holding his side. He gritted his teeth.

"Thanks." Ed managed to blurt out when Victoria approached.

"For what? I should be thanking you for teaching me alchemy." Victoria said. She turned and clapped giving Envy a blow to the legs. He and Wrath were now fist fighting.

"Ah, get off me runt!" Envy shouted kicking at Victoria, Wrath hit Envy in the chest.

"That's your problem, Envy. You're to open." Wrath said hitting Envy again.

"Why you…" Envy stopped when Wrath was tackled by someone else, Greed. Greed pinned Wrath to the ground holding his throat.

"You betrayed us, Wrath!" Greed shouted cocking his fist back. Greed was a strong human since he had previously been the ultimate shield. A clap came from the door, Izumi.

"Teacher?" Ed asked from where he lay. Izumi shot him a glance then slapped her hands to the floor. Victoria did the same. Their alchemy intertwined and hit Greed.

"What the-" Greed was slammed into the wall.

"Keep your hands off my son."

"Teacher, I thought you were dead." Ed said shocked to see his teacher.

"Fool, I've come from the other side." Izumi responded.

"Are there more from the other side?"

"Yes. A man called Korth robbed Marco of all his stones and is dragging people capable of war over here. He is trying to convince everyone that you are the enemy and he is siding with the homunculus. He doesn't use alchemy; he uses brute force and strength. It'll take someone tough and fast to beat him. He was a homunculus at one point. He was the original 'Wrath' but Envy had a grudge with him so he killed Korth by taking the Philosopher's Stone out of his core and sending him to the other side. Who is the boy that did alchemy with me?"

"I'm a girl!" Victoria shouted from where she was fighting Greed. Wrath was fighting Envy.

"I trained her in Germany."

"You're not a certified teacher! Let's see what she can do!" Victoria perked up; she didn't usually get an alchemy challenge. She clapped and punched Greed in the face. He sailed backwards and slammed into the wall.

"Beat that, 'teacher'."

"Gladly." Izumi clapped and tapped the ground, sending a spike toward Greed. He broke it to pieces when he punched it.

"Heh, try this!" Victoria shouted going on one of her speed frenzies. She would clap and tap the ground then clap again. She shot more that twenty spikes at Greed; and about fifteen hit him.

"Now! Finish him!" Ed screamed. Izumi went side by side with Victoria and they clapped and shot one huge spike going one hundred miles an hour. Greed smirked and held out a fist, it shattered.

"Something's wrong." Izumi said confused.

"Looks like this needs a double attack!" Ed shouted getting up and over to Victoria. They both clapped and put their hands together. Victoria and Ed blushed when their hands touched. Light began to form around them; their clothes were blowing away from their hands. A force formed between them and they pushed their hands toward Greed, their fingers still touching. The force shot toward Greed and hit him in the core. He shot through the house. A smoke cloud appeared where he landed.

"Oops…" Victoria said gazing at the hole in the Rockbell's wall. 'When I meet the real Winry I'm gonna be in trouble.' Victoria thought scratching her head. A wrench came out of nowhere and smacked Envy in the head. He clutched the side of his head. He then made a run for it and escaped.

"Crap!" Wrath shouted running out the door, and after Envy. Izumi followed. Victoria and Ed's hands were still touching. Victoria wrapped her fingers around Ed's.

"I love you." Victoria said without hesitating to kiss Ed right on the lips. When they pulled away, Ed blushed then fainted. Ed Elric fainted.

"Hey! Who are you?" Winry asked picking up her wrench. Victoria jumped back and positioned herself to fight.

"Are you the real Winry or are you Envy?"

"You dolt, didn't you see Envy run out the door?" Victoria nodded and relaxed at least Winry wouldn't throw the wrench at her. Or so she thought.

"I'm Victoria; Ed trained me on the other side." The wrench did fly and it smacked Victoria hard, and she fell down. "That almost hurt as much as when Envy did it. You're not too nice."

"I'm sorry; I don't run into arch rivals that often." Winry said sarcastically.

"Am I on everyone's bad list?" Victoria asked getting up and making her way to the gaping hole in the wall. She clapped and soon the wall became fixed, as good as new. Ed sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Winry picked him up by the collar and asked,

"So you love her too, huh?" She let him go and crossed her arms; Victoria came over beside her, wary of the wrench that Winry now clutched.

"Look, let me explain something to the both of you. I honestly thought that I would never get back from Germany. Winry, remember I told you that I had forgotten about you? Well, I was searching for someone else to be with forever. Soon, I ran into Victoria, we had a lot in common, so I fell in love with her. When I got back here, I realized that I hadn't forgotten about you, Winry. I also didn't forget about you, Victoria. However, Winry was my first love so it is only fair that I be with her. But you two can get along and I still give out free hugs." Ed explained this to the two dumbfounded girls before him. "Now we have two people to find and rescue!" Ed said heading toward the door. Winry looked over at Victoria and patted her on the head.

"Sorry about the wrench thing. I used to do it to Ed all the time." Victoria flashed a smile. "Wow, you're just as short as Ed."

"Hey, who are you calling small?!" Ed and Victoria asked in unison. Winry laughed. She began to like Victoria's personality.

------

"I hear that Greed and Envy are residing at the Devil's Nest, again." The young man informed Ed.

"Thanks. Prepare yourselves, you two." Ed said to Winry and Victoria. Ed kicked the door open

"Is anybody home?" Victoria asked clapping and touching the wall, shooting spikes from it. Winry pulled out her wrench and prepared to fling it at the nearest thug. Ed grunted and glanced around, it was deserted. Victoria took a step forward and almost fell into a deep pit. Ed grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "Thanks, Ed." Ed nodded; he then clapped and made a bridge. The three crossed it each one not far behind the other. After crossing, they continued down a corridor and into another room. Spikes formed out of both walls and they began to slide together. Ed and Winry gasped, but Victoria was ahead of the game.

"Grab hold if you wanna live." Victoria clapped and put her right hand out, Winry grabbed it, and Ed knew what she was doing so he did it by himself. Victoria used her alchemy strength and pulled Winry and her up she did all of this with one hand, which surprised Winry. _'How can this girl's arm be so strong?' _As soon as Winry's boot was out of the spike's way, the walls slammed shut. The rooms seemed to be riddled with traps. Winry let go of Victoria's right hand and grabbed her left hand.

"Winry what are you doing?" Ed asked raising his eyebrows, surprised at how determined she was to see Victoria's hand. Without responding Winry pulled the glove from Victoria's left hand, automail glistened and Winry's face lit up. "I didn't know you had automail." Ed said coming over for a closer look.

"This isn't normal automail; it is built with a different kind of metal. Do you have anymore automail?" Winry asked stepping back. Victoria lifted her left pant leg. Winry bent down and examined it. "You need a tune-up."

"How did it happen, Victoria? Not human transmutation I hope."

"No, it was nothing like that. This happened before I started alchemy. I was hit by a car walking home one day from a friend's house in Germany."

"Does Liz know?" Winry asked standing and straightening her purple sweat pants.

"No, when I got hit a nice mechanic named Winry helped me out. She was the Munich you." Ed and Winry both gasped.

"You met her? When did you meet her?"

"The day I came to Germany for my first training lesson, Ed. I was two days late remember?"

"Hey, we got captives to rescue!" Winry said breaking into the conversation. Victoria nodded and pulled her glove back on. They ran through the next corridor and reached a big vacant room. Over in the corner Natalie and Liz sat tied up. Winry went to untie them but Victoria grabbed her.

"Wait, this is too easy."

"She's right," Ed nodded. He clapped and made a cannon. He spotted and shot at trained machine guns and blew them up.

"Very clever, Edward." Envy said from behind the three.

"Envy!" Victoria didn't waste her time she punched Envy with her automail arm. Envy was shocked, as Winry was, at how strong her arm was. Victoria wanted to turn her automail into a gun, but what would Liz and Natalie think of her having automail and not telling them. Victoria went for it anyway. A click echoed the room as Victoria's left sleeve burst. Trained on Envy, Victoria held out her shotgun automail. Envy was greatly distracted by this, so Winry slipped away and untied Liz and Natalie. Victoria cocked the gun and fired, the recoil caused her arm to pop up. She hit Envy in the chest. Envy put his hand over the wound and laughed.

"So this is what it feels like to bleed!" Envy burst into maniacal laughter and dropped to his knees. Victoria didn't know what he was going to do so she shot again. This time Ed stepped up to the plate. He transmuted his automail into a knife and killed Envy on the spot. He slumped over.

"This guy always put up a good fight." Ed said as if he were the preacher over the gravesite.

"Victoria, I didn't know you had automail." Liz said shocked. Victoria held her left arm close to her body and started to walk out. Winry followed her. _'Edward may not have let me in, but maybe Victoria will.'_ When Winry was walking side by side with Victoria, she asked.

"What's the matter?"

"I was this close to killing someone." Victoria said putting her index finger and thumb close together.

_Spoiler to the manga_

"That's happened to me once before. I had a gun trained on Scar, my parent's killer. Edward stopped me from killing him. Then he explained that my hands are not made to kill, they are made to let people live. You might can fight and help Edward and Alphonse win, but you don't have to kill."

"Thanks, Winry. I've never thought of it that way." Victoria said smiling. The five made their way outside. In the room above where the spike walls had closed, there was a door leading out. The sunshine was bright and Ed squinted. They all made their way to the Rockbell residence, unaware of the war that was about to rage on that beautiful, perfect day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I've never written a hinted lemon before as you can probably tell. Please review, I would appreciate it, thanks.

-Victoria


	11. Making Amends

**Disclaimers and Warnings:** _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure EDxWIN and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read!_

* * *

Making Amends

Victoria sighed. She was sitting at the kitchen table, chewing on her dog tag necklace. It has the Amestris dragon symbol, which is on the state flag. Ed had given it to her to prove that Amestris existed. Victoria rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tried to keep awake. She hadn't been sleeping that well lately and it was starting to get to her. Natalie was sitting on the couch listening to her I pod. She hadn't spoken since they got to Winry's. This was usual for Natalie; it seemed that she didn't have much to say. Everyone was in a numb stage, waiting for something to happen. Alphonse, Wrath, and Pinako were going to come home tomorrow and there was nothing to do. Victoria's head thudded on the table, she wasn't usually this quiet. Liz looked up from her sketchbook. Ed was sitting across from Victoria and he found himself unable to pry his eyes from Victoria. He liked to watch her sleep. Her eyes weren't squeezed shut; they just seemed to be brushed closed like, they could snap open at any second. Ed smiled. He loved Winry, he did, but Victoria was still cute to watch. Winry sat next to Liz, watching her draw. Everyone was quiet. Victoria's head lifted and she shook it as if to wake herself up. She let out a huge yawn, got up, and stretched. Victoria walked over behind Natalie and pulled out an earpiece. Natalie turned and furrowed her brow at this. Victoria hopped over the couch's back and sat next to Natalie.

"Mind if I listen with you?" Natalie nodded,

"Just because you came and 'rescued' me doesn't mean I forgive you."

"What if I'm sorry?" Natalie shrugged,

"I guess I can forgive you." Victoria went to hand Natalie back the earpiece but Natalie pushed it away. "You can listen." Victoria smiled, and put the earpiece in. Natalie was listening to "Papercut" by Linkin Park. Ed got up and jumped over the couch's back too. He sat next to Victoria and looked as if he wanted to listen too. Natalie reached over beside her and pulled up speakers. She connected them to where you connect headphones, and cranked up the volume. "From the Heart" by Hoobastank came on it seemed as if Ed had heard this song before. He began to sing it.

"Edward, I didn't know you could sing!" Winry proclaimed, when the song ended "Lying from you" by Linkin Park came on. Natalie and Victoria stood up. Natalie began singing Mike Shinoda's part and Victoria sang Chester Bennington's part. Ed raised his eyebrows at Natalie, for she didn't seem like the rapping kind. This singing frenzy continued into all genres of songs from "Listen to your heart" to "Me against the world". Natalie and Victoria were in the spotlight the whole time. Ed would join them if he knew the song.

"See what coming to America did for you?" Natalie asked during the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. Ed smirked.

"What were you and Victoria fighting over anyway?"

"You." Liz answered quickly; she was so used to telling everyone else that she didn't think about what she was saying before she said it. Everyone looked at Victoria, then at Natalie.

"I guess I have a huge fan base." Ed said nonchalantly. He had known that Victoria liked him but not Natalie. He stopped what he was doing and opened his arms. "Come 'ere I love all my fans!" Victoria and Natalie nearly knocked him down, they both hugged him, and they both could smell the gunpowder on his black tank top.

"Do I get a hug?" Winry asked standing up from the love seat.

"You're a fan aren't you?"

"A Fan of what? You nearly getting yourself killed every time you leave this house?" Ed stopped hugging Victoria and Natalie, he brushed past them and looked Winry in the eye. Ed was tall enough now to where he didn't have to look up to see her eyes. His brow furrowed.

"I'm very careful, if you paid a speck of attention to me and not that, that machine crap maybe you would know that!"

"That 'machine crap' has kept you going through the past years!"

"Well, maybe I don't want it anymore!" Ed said pulling the automail out of the socket. He winced at the pain but he wanted to be tough.

"Why would you give up something that helps you live, dolt?"

"Because it reminds me of you!" Ed let the automail arm clatter to the oak floor and stormed outside. Winry's mouth opened and she slumped onto the love seat.

"Edward, I…" The door slammed, and Winry looked down at the automail. _Why is he so stubborn?_ Winry thought.

------

"What do you mean 'killed'?" Korth asked in a raspy voice.

"Envy has been defeated, you know not breathing." Greed answered sarcastically.

"I know what killed means you moron. So, Envy is dead and you're still in pain."

"Yes sir." Greed said still holding his bruised stomach.

"Some jobs you just have to do yourself." Korth said heading towards the door. "What have you done with Izumi and Wrath?"

"They are secure, sir."

"Good."

------

_Why do I have to find Ed?_ Victoria thought. She was now in Central market place. There was a huge crowd of people; there was no way Victoria could get through. She soon saw a man with a leather jacket. He had black hair that seemed spiked all the way around. He was big and pushing his way through the crowd. Victoria followed him and they got through the crowd. Victoria was walking past him on his right side. All of the sudden, the man pushed Victoria in the nearby ally. He didn't hesitate to grab her right hand and squeeze as tight as he could. When Victoria heard a _pop_, she attempted to punch him or push him away with her other hand. However, this guy was fast. He caught that hand and pushed up on Victoria's automail arm. Her arm was just like Ed's; it was connected at the end of the shoulder blade. There were horrible scars near her automail too. A loud _pop_ echoed the ally; a light rain began to fall. Victoria yelped out in pain as her automail went limp, one nerve was connected. The man then moved on to her leg. He pushed down on her shoulders with great force and her automail ankle became horizontal to the ground. He pushed her down and jumped on her leg right where the connection was, her mid thigh. Her pants ripped and her automail leg lay, disconnected. The rain picked up as if it was substituting for the tears that Victoria refused to let escape. The man was not finished though, he continued by jumping repeatedly on Victoria's automail arm and leg, smashing them both to bits.

"Edward…" Was the last thing Victoria managed to mumble before she blacked out.

------

Victoria opened her eyes and saw a blond headed figure above her, Edward.

"Ed? Is that you?" Victoria sputtered. Her energy was drained and she felt so weak. Ed knelt by her side and wiped mud off her cheek.

"Yeah, it's me." Ed reached over and picked up a piece of automail with his left arm, he still didn't have his right arm. This reminded Victoria of what happened.

"It all happened so fast. He broke them both to pieces, when he got to the leg I was so numb I didn't feel it." Victoria fought to hold back the tears. There was a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. Ed could tell that she was about to cry. Somehow, he felt more helpless when Victoria cried because she wasn't the type of person to cry.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. I'm here now." Ed helped Victoria up with his left hand, he wrapped his left arm around her waist, and she wrapped her right arm around his neck. They were the same height so this mechanism worked. He shared his jacket with her too. It had a hood and it kept out some of the rain.

"Where will we go?" Victoria asked, knowing that Ed wouldn't want to set foot in the Rockbell home for quite a while. Ed looked over at Victoria and smirked, he pushed her against the wall. There was no one on the streets Victoria just now noticed this.

"Anywhere where we can be alone." Ed said under his breath, as if there were hundreds of people watching.

"What?" Victoria asked smiling a wry smile. Ed smirked.

"You're cute when you're soaking wet." Ed said throwing off his coat, the two of them now standing in the downpour. Her hair stuck to her face and Ed pushed a strand out of her eyes and put it behind her ear. "When you kissed me at Winry's that was pretty risqué. You know, I like that about you too. You're not afraid of that wrench either." Victoria blushed.

"I dunno if you could call me risqué…"

"Oh, come on." Ed growled. He put his left hand on Victoria's left shoulder and pushed her against the wall. She grimaced from the pain but right now, she didn't mind. She had dreamt of this moment for years, but she would never dream of it to actually happen. Ed shut his eyes and moved in; Victoria's eyes grew wide. She had never been kissed before; this was her first true kiss. She could feel that Ed was right before, but now she was positive. He no longer seemed to love Winry, so why not take the chance. He even claimed he liked Victoria. Victoria gave in to Ed and they kissed for what seemed like hours. They pulled away and gazed at each other for a while. Victoria blushed and turned away; Ed pulled her up and kissed her again, softly this time. Victoria melted in his arm. When they pulled apart this time, Ed smiled. They both began to limp toward Rush Valley; they had a long walk in the rain to get there.

* * *

So, what do ya think? I know you EdxWin lovers probably hate me right now, for putting me and Ed together. Who knew Ed liked risque girls? Oh well, I'll probably put Ed and Winry back together sometime in the next two chapters... I dunno. Please review! Ps I know it's a short chapter... writers block is a horrible thing!

-Victoria


	12. EdxVictoria?

**Disclaimers and Warnings:** _My name is not Hiromu Arakawa; therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Ed!!!_ _This fic is pure EDxWIN and some RoyxRiza if you don't like the pairings don't read! _

* * *

EdxVictoria?

"Shouldn't Victoria have found Ed by now?" Natalie asked Winry. There was no response. Winry was on her knees examining the automail arm that Ed had carelessly tossed to the floor. A few tears dropped from her cheeks. They were soaked up into the oak floor.

"Ed is pretty hard to find." Liz answered for Winry. Winry forced a smile; Liz had taken a kinder version of the words out of Winry's mouth. She cleared her throat and stood up. Winry noticed the rain sliding on the bay window, over looking the rolling hills. Everything outside looked so gray. A light wind rustled the trees in Winry's backyard. It didn't take her long to notice that she was trying to focus on something other than Edward. What had she said that made him get so upset?

"_Do I get a hug?" Winry asked standing up from the love seat._

"_You're a fan aren't you?"_

"_A fan of what? You nearly getting yourself killed every time you leave this house?" Ed stopped hugging Victoria and Natalie, he brushed past them and looked Winry in the eye. Ed was tall enough now to where he didn't have to look up to see her eyes. His brow furrowed._

"_I'm very careful, if you paid a speck of attention to me and not that, that machine crap maybe you would know that!"_

"_That 'machine crap' has kept you going through the past years!"_

"_Well, maybe I don't want it anymore!" Ed said pulling the automail out of the socket. He winced at the pain but he wanted to be tough._

"_Why would you give up something that helps you live, dolt?"_

"_Because it reminds me of you!" Ed let the automail arm clatter to the oak floor and stormed outside._

Winry shut her eyes tightly to hold back her tears. What he last said had really hurt her. _All those years we silently flirted with each other while I worked on his automail. The years I would count his new scars on his bare torso while he read his alchemy books. All wasted, just so he could say he couldn't live with something that helped him live. All because it reminded him of me. That idiot. _Winry hadn't noticed that Natalie had made her way over to watch the rainfall with Winry.

"Don't you think we should try to at least find Victoria?" Natalie asked breaking the silence, "I think Ed can take care of himself, but I don't know about Victoria."

"Yeah, come on Winry. Let's go find shorty." Liz said getting her coat. Winry looked at the floor and nodded. She should focus on the people that don't make her mad, unlike Ed. Maybe she wasn't back in love with him after all.

------

"Ed, we have to stop." Victoria said out of breath.

"Oh, come on just a little longer." Ed protested looking Victoria in her chocolate brown eyes. Victoria shook her head and leaned against a nearby wall. Her clothes stuck to her body she was soaked to the marrow. Ed was too. Ed held his coat above them both to shield the rain out. There was not a soul on the streets in this dreary weather. Ed lifted his eyes to the sky as if he was telling the rain to stop. The little daylight they had was getting dimmer as it was getting later. Lior was not that far. "Hey, is that Rosé?" Ed asked himself aloud. "Rosé!" The young woman turned around, her pale pink highlights standing out against the gray sky. It seemed as if she had just walked outside for a brief moment. Rosé squinted and then she realized who he was.

"Edward!" Rosé shouted back motioning the two to come to her house. Once inside, Rosé started a fire. "So who is this?" Rosé asked implying that Ed was going out with Victoria. Ed smiled.

"A very close friend." He put his arm around Victoria and shook her a bit. Victoria stuck her right hand out.

"Victoria, nice to meet you, Rosé."

"Why haven't I met you before, Victoria?"

"She is from the other side." Ed stated bluntly. Rosé's smile disappeared for a brief moment, then found its way back again,

"Welcome to Amestris." Victoria smiled.

------

"Wow, there is no one out here!" Natalie proclaimed scanning the premises. They were now in Central Market, but it was unlike when Victoria had first arrived. There was no crowd, no nothing.

"Something isn't right." Winry pointed out. She looked down the road as if she was expecting one of the military officers to come. "Usually Central Market is bustling with people." Liz was quiet, she was worried about Victoria. It was not like her to wander off somewhere. She glanced down the same alley that Victoria and the stranger had fought in. Natalie and Winry didn't notice when Liz branched off and walked toward the alley. At the mouth of the alley, Liz noticed a footprint that was firmly ground into the ground. It looked as if the foot had slid, and there were side steps to follow. Not all of the footprints were clear but upon closer examination, one footprint had the words Converse All Star written backwards. _All Stars are only made on our side of the gate. _Liz thought.

"Winry, Natalie, come look at this! Watch where you step though. Try to make new footprints instead of stepping on old ones."

"Liz, what are you talking about?" Natalie asked kneeling down next to her sister.

"Look Converses. The only person in this world that currently has Converses on is Victoria. You know her flaming Converses?"

"Oh yeah!" Natalie exclaimed, surprised that Liz figured that out. Winry was too occupied to notice the footprints, she picked up black cloth. Winry then noticed automail shards all around her. Wires, screws, nuts, bolts, finger pieces. This was Victoria's all right.

"Hey, guys. Look at this." Winry said holding up the automail.

"That's nothing." Natalie said pulling a left-footed Converse out from the dirt, along with a left-handed glove. Liz was still examining footprints. There were two other sets.

"Hey, Winry what kind of shoe does Ed wear?"

"He wears boots with two circles on the bottom. His shoes have good traction, why?"

"Victoria is with Ed." Liz got up brushing the gray dirt off her pants.

"What makes you so sure about that, Onee-chan?"

"Ed's left foot print is right next to Victoria's right one. Victoria has no left print it looks as if Ed was helping her along. Winry noticed something else. Victoria's one foot print was pressed against the wall, and Ed's bootprints were in front of her footprint, but his toes were facing hers. Moreover, his boot prints' toes were right at Victoria's.

"They kissed, that pervert!" Winry said pointing to the footprints against the wall.

"Victoria and Ed kissed?" Natalie asked fuming.

"Yeah, twice! Once in my house when I first met her and here!" Winry proclaimed stomping her foot.

"Natalie, don't even start." Liz said. "I'm sure Victoria didn't want to kiss Edward."

------

Victoria smiled; she had wanted to kiss Ed and was glad he had back there in the rain. She was sitting on the couch, moping about her destroyed automail. She knew Ed wouldn't take her to Winry, and she understood that, but how was she going to get back on her feet, literally?

"Hey, Victoria dinner is ready." Ed said sitting next to her. She gazed into his eyes. They were so deep. He smiled and let her put her right arm around his neck then he helped her up.

"Ed, what are we going to do about my automail and yours? You know you and I need automail, we can't go on living without it!"

"I know that's what I'm afraid of. Winry is the only mechanic that I go to, but she won't help me after what I said about her automail."

"What about that Domonic guy?" Rosé pointed out. "The guy that trained Winry to be a better mechanic; I'm sure he would help you." Ed grunted he didn't really like Domonic he was so serious. "Well, let's worry about that tomorrow, right now we need to eat. Dinner will get cold!" After a delicious meal, everyone began to wind down. Rosé was asking Ed how he had been, while Victoria was trying to figure out how she was going to get her automail back. _I could catch a cab to Winry's, get my automail fixed, and come back. It shouldn't take Winry that long to make me new automail. Ed even said she's the only mechanic he goes to and his automail is strong. That other type of automail that was from the other side wouldn't do any good here._ All these thoughts and more were bouncing around in Victoria's head.

"Rosé, where am I sleeping?" Victoria asked randomly.

"You can sleep in the room at the end of the hall." Victoria nodded and headed that way. Ed watched her go. He turned back to Rosé and smiled. They waited for the door to shut and then began talking again.

"So, you like her?" Rosé asked unexpectedly. Ed slightly nodded. "Why her, what about Winry?" Rosé asked as if she were interrogating Ed's personal life. Ed blinked slowly,

"Who's Winry?" Ed asked sarcastically. "The reason I like Victoria is she's easier to get along with. She doesn't throw a wrench at every waking moment, and she changes for no one."

"Ed, she's from the other side. How promising is that?"

"What is with you and hating the other side?"

"Hello, Edward. They are trying to attack and conquer this world. How do you know that she isn't just here to pump you for information?"

"She would never-"

"How do you know, you met her what six months ago? Trust grows with time, Edward. It's not instant." Ed paused at this.

"I love her that's why!" Rosé was surprised how Ed said what he just said. _He loves her? Does he even know what he's saying?_

"Ed, that's moving a bit quickly don't you think? Besides, you've always had a thing for Winry right?"

"You know, Rosé. I really thought Winry and I had something, but I completely forgot about her when I was on the other side."

"Edward, she didn't forget about you. Do you know how many times Winry called Riza and me? She would ask us if we had seen you, or heard from you. Everyone thought you were dead, except Winry. She was waiting for you. No one could convince her, or Al, you were dead. You come back and she was so happy. Now, you've gone and broken her heart again. Way to go, Ed."

"You're still as stubborn as you were with Cornello." Ed said.

"That has nothing to do with this, Ed!" Rosé said getting impatient.

"Yes it does! You wouldn't understand love if it hit you in the face. You were all about that Cain person when it was obvious that that third-rate fraud Cornello couldn't bring him back. You were stupid for believing him Rosé, but you just couldn't let Cain go could you?" Ed said fuming. He had really hated Cornello. Rosé's eyes began to water.

"Cain has nothing to do with this!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Ed rolled his eyes and ran his left hand through his bangs. "Where do I sleep?"

"The same room as Victoria, there's two beds." Rosé wiped her eyes and stood, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. Rosé didn't feel right about Victoria for some reason. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ Rosé thought. Ed opened the spare bedroom door slowly, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Victoria up. He glanced in and saw her sitting up in her bed. Her head was in her hand

"Victoria?" Ed paused to make sure she was awake and not just sitting up in her sleep. "You okay?" Victoria lifted her head looked toward Ed. The light from the hallway cast a strange shadow on her face. Her eyes reflected the light oddly. She made no noise as she stood. She was getting better at balancing on one foot. She used the bed to help her get to the foot of it then she stopped dead in her tracks. Ed could tell she wanted to walk over to him. He walked over to her. "Do you want my leg? I don't need it." Victoria swallowed hard and shook her head. He put his hand on her head. They were the same height; this made Ed feel better about his size. Victoria too. Victoria ran her hand through his hair. It was so soft. This surprised Victoria and Ed could tell. He chuckled at her reaction. His eyes then softened. She pulled his hair tie out and watched his hair fall onto his shoulders. Victoria hadn't spoken yet. This bothered Ed, she was usually the talkative type but now she was silent. They gazed at each other for a while, until Ed broke the silence again. "It's getting late, we should probably rest." Victoria nodded and got back into her bed. Ed walked over to the other bed. The room was much like a hotel room. The beds were big enough for two people but there were two beds. A nightstand with an alarm clock was between the two beds. Ed stood next to his bed and took off his damp black jacket. He figured his red one with the flamel hanging by the front door was still soaked. He took his tank top off in one swift motion. It plopped to the floor along with his pants. This left him standing in nothing but his baby blue boxers. Victoria's cheeks reddened, Ed didn't see her blush, and she was glad. Ed climbed into his bed, and looked in Victoria's direction. Only moonlight lit the room and after a while, his eyes adjusted to the faint light. Victoria was on her stomach, she looked like someone threw her onto the bed. Her arm hung limply over the side. They were so close Ed could reach over and pat her on the head. Ed smiled. _Rosé was wrong, there is no way Victoria could be working with Korth. She is so innocent._ Victoria rolled onto her side, now she was completely facing Ed. Ed was glad that Rosé had enough bandage to wrap Victoria and Ed's wounds. Otherwise, it would have really hurt for Victoria to lie that way. Victoria shivered and opened her eyes; she saw Ed looking at her. It seemed as if he couldn't tell if she was looking or not. _He looks so happy staring at me like that. I wonder what he's thinking._ Little did she know, Ed was thinking about keeping Victoria warm that night.

------

"Thanks for letting us stay with you again, Riza."

"It's no problem, Natalie. Tomorrow morning we will assemble some of our personnel to help you three find Ed and Victoria."

"I hope they're okay." Riza smiled and put her hand on Natalie's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sure they are fine. Edward is a smart young man, he will protect Victoria." Winry rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't know if smart is the word to describe him, Riza." Riza straightened up,

"Yes, well, everyone has their own opinion, Ms. Rockbell." Winry lazily shrugged her shoulders. _It's about time I give up on my expectations for Edward. _She thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I dunno what to say to this one. The mood is getting kinda dull... I know I need to extend more on the whole Korth thing but I dunno how to start the war, yet. Give me time. Anyway leaving off on that note... any advice to make it better, anything you don't like? Help me out here! Thanks,

-Victoria


End file.
